1 Home, 1 Angel, 1001 Troubles
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: CH4!SasuHina tinggal serumah. Ada Naru tu nebeng, loh tpi knp malah jdi rebutan? S.N.S #NaruHina#NaruKrin. "Pagi bersamamu. Siang bersamanya. Dan malam bagianku, bagaimana?" Hehe, berasa madu 3 nih. Oh tidak! tambah 2 orang lagi! ABAL! OOC! RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer Character: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto x Sasuke  
><strong>

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Parody**

**Warning: BL, OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Don't like? Ah, udah dibilang 'try read' ya coba aja. Flame gak dilarang kok...**

**Other Pair: NaruHina, NaruKarin, SasuKarin, ItaKyu, ItaNaru, KyuNaru.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 25**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 22**

**Hinata Hyuga, Karin: 21**

**Itachi Uchiha: 28**

**Kyuubi Kurama: 27**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:** Bagaimana kalau dalam satu rumah dihuni empat orang yang terdiri dari dua pasang kekasih? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tiga dari keempat orang itu jatuh cinta pada satu orang yang sama? Bagaimana tindakan satu orang ini saat punya tiga pilihan yang sama-sama, uh... bikin nafsu? Dan itulah yang akan dialami orang-orang di sini. Hanya saja karena ego orang-orang ini agak menjulang dan mengaku sebagai pemilik cinta terbesar jadi mereka menanggapi semua itu dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak waras. Oh tidak! Ada dua orang mas-mas dateng buat numpang idup dan ikutan bersaing. Ah, Intinya ini adalah cerita cinta yang super gaje. Lihat saja sendiri deh usaha sedeng orang-orang ini demi menarik perhatian sang 'Angel'.

**.**

**.**

**One Home, One Angel, One Thousand and One Trouble**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it, ;)**

**.**

Perjodohan. Apa yang akan kau pikirkan bila kau mendengar kata itu? kolot? Kuno? Siti Nurbaya? Yah, apa saja boleh kau pikirkan. Terutama pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, cowok ganteng yang laris manis bak gorengan di kantin yang dengan kata lain sama sekali tak perlu dijodohkan. Mau tahu pemikirannya? Hanya satu kalimat tentang kata sederhana itu yang ada di otaknya, yaitu,

'Semoga kau membusuk di Neraka Itachi!' sumpah serapahkan Sasuke dalam hati yang ia lafatkan bagai mantra dari kemarin, sekarang dan pasti sampai ia mati. Kenapa? Hem, kalau kau berpikir Sasuke sedang menggantikan Kakaknya untuk menikah, kau salah besar! Ini murni perjodohannya, tapi penyebab perjodohan ini adalah sang Kakak durhaka biang masalah bin sumber kesialan Sasuke. Uchiha sulung yang penuh keriput biar pun masih muda itu kabur dari rumah demi kumpul kebo dengan seorang cowok. Sekali lagi COWOK! dan kau pasti tahu Itachi itu juga cowok, cakep pula. Emang kurang dihajar pakek susu montok itu Kakaknya sampai-sampai bisa belok gitu.

Masih belum ngerti hubungannya dengan perjodohan ini? Begini, Fugaku sang kepala rumah tangga sekaligus ayah Itachi dan Sasuke ini adalah pria yang terhormat dikalangan masyarakat. Beliau menentang hubungan sesama jenis, dan itu juga yang mengakibatkan Itachi kabur dengan seseorang yang bernama Kyu-Kyu atau siapalah itu Sasuke juga kurang tahu –tidak mau tahu. lalu hubungannya dengan perjodohan Sasuke? Hem, si Ayahanda yang tak ingin putra bungsunya yang radak gaul ini ikutan tersesat pun mengatur perjodohan si bungsu, menikahkannya sesegera mungkin sebelum terlambat.

Dan, di sinilah si raven, berdiri di depan semua orang sambil menyematkan cincin emas mahal di jari seorang gadis dengan super gak ikhlas, dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya, serta tentu saja masih menyumpah serapahi si keriput keladi. Huh... Itachi, kau akan mati bila ketemu Sasuke suatu saat nanti. Chidori! Chidori! Chidori!

Semua tamu undangan nampak sumringah dan bahagia, mata mereka yang sebenarnya gak buta itu memandang kagum dua sosok di depan sana dengan butanya. Mereka menganggap dua pasangan suami-istri baru itu sangat cocok. Sama-sama dari keluarga terpandang, sama-sama cakep tapi tentu saja bukan sama-sama cowok. #plak!

_**Prok prok prok prok**_

Semua bertepuk tangan saat sesi upacara pernikahan itu selesai. Kalau kau menunggu adegan kissing dari keduanya itu tak akan terjadi dan semua undangan sudah tahu itu. sebab sang nyonya muda yang baru saja menyandang marga Uchiha itu adalah cewek bertekanan darah rendah, pemalu abis dan bisa pingsan seketika kalau sampai ada yang menciumnya di muka umun. Kau pasti tahu siapa dia, cewek berambut panjang dengan manik lavender mantan penyandang marga Hyuga.

Setelah Acara kitmat tapi tidak nikmat itu, kedua pasangan baru ini beserta rombongan segera angkat kaki dari Gereja menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan muka terlipat-lipat kusut. Yah, namanya baru nikahan biasalah keluarga besar kumpul-kumpul, Mulai dari buka kado, ngitung duit sampek makan-makan untuk merayakan pernikahan secara pribadi antar besan. Setelah makan malam keluarga, kedua pasutri muda ini pun berpamitan pada para orang tua untuk ke kamar Sasuke. Dengan sedikit enggan sang gadis pun mengikuti dari belakang. Wuih, kayaknya tadi gak mau kenapa sekarang udah ngebet mau ngamar aja yah? Tanyakan itu pada si pantan ayam langsung.

"Masuk!" Suruh si raven sembari sedikit menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Gadis itu pun masuk radak malu-malu meong.

Setelah sang istri masuk Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan-kiri, memastikan gak ada orang yang akan menguping mau pun mengintip. Setelah yakin aman, dirinya pun dibawa masuk dan mengunci pintu itu segera. Belah duren di malam hari, pasti enak sama sang istri... dibelah #dihajar! Ehem, sori cuplikan lagu norak tapi mantep barusan.

"Duduk!" Perintahnya lagi sambil mengerling ranjang king size di ruang itu. ini orang baru jadi suami aja udah banyak merintah, gimana kalau udah lama?

Kepala hitam kebiruan sang gadis pun mengangguk dengan agak kaku, lalu mengikuti intruksi barusan. Sasuke sendiri menarik kursi didekat meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang istri.

"Nona Hyuga?" Panggilnya datar. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya yang agak menunduk, mempertemukan pandang keduanya.

"I-iya, Uchiha-s-san?" Balasnya gugup. Sasuke dendengus malas melihat reaksi itu. begini ini cewek terbaik pilihan Ayahnya? Dia tahu sih waktu pertemuan keluarga ini cewek pemalu, tapi mana tahu dia kalau ternyata cewek cantik ini gagu, bikin males aja.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius bak mengintrogasi penjahat. Tinggal matiin lampu utama dan nyalain lampu baca, jadi deh simulasinya. Eh, tapi apa gak telat nanyanya Sas?

"A-ano... I-itu, sebenarnya, a-aku ti-tidak –

"Hem, bagus! Aku juga tidak setuju." Potongnya gak sabar. Hah, kayak lagi nungguin siput berjalan aja ndenger penuturan ini gadis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat surat kontrak?" Tawar Sasuke santai kayak lagi ngomongin perdagangan tanah. #Kau pikir Sasuke mau gitu nikah beneran sama cewek yang baru di kenalnya satu minggu? Gadis itu agak tersentak dengan hal itu, tak disangka pemikiran mereka sama. Ia pun mengangguk pelan, tak mau menyiakan kesempatan ini. #Dan kau pikir biar Hinata itu penurut dan pemalu ikhlas aja gitu dijodohin? Ngarep lo!

Melihat tanggapan positif itu Sasuke pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil ketas dan pena lalu disodorkannya dua benda itu pada Hinata.

"Tulis apa saja yang kau inginkan dan tidak kau inginkan." Ujarnya datar. Tangan putih sang gadis pun meraih benda tadi dengan agak gugup.

Sasuke pun kemabali duduk, memperhatikan setiap gerakan gadis itu. semoga aja si gadis bukan cewek matre yang bakal minta uang milyaran buat persyaratan. Tak lama gadis itu menyerahkan kertas dan pena tadi. Setelah mata hitam itu membaca tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya sekilas dan yakin tidak ada permintaan yang aneh-aneh, ia pun menggoreskan tinta ke atas kertas yang sama untuk menuliskan keinginannya. Begitu selesai, direntangkannya kertas itu dan ia mulai membacakannya.

"Darimu. Satu, tidak ada hubungan badan. Dua, tidur di kamar terpisah. Tiga, menghormati privasi masing-masing. Hanya itu?" Tanya Sasuke begitu selesai membaca.

"I-iya..." Jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Melihat jawaban itu Uchiha bungsu pun melanjutkan membaca.

"Yang ini dariku. Satu, pernikahan hanya akan berjalan selama dua tahun. Dua, aku boleh mengubah waktu bila ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi." Dia berhenti sejenak dan menurunkan kertas tadi.

"Maksudnya, kalau kau tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padaku, atau saat aku merasa kontrak ini harus berakhir."

"A-ano, Uchiha..." Gadis itu mengintruksi ketika Sasuke akan melanjutkan membaca.

"Hn?"

"I-itu... mmm, kalau bisa ke-keluargaku jangan sa-sampai curiga, karena waktunya ter-terlalu –

"Tenang saja, aku akan bertahan cukup lama. Karena aku juga merencanakan hal lain. ada lagi?" Gadis itu pun menggelang. Sasuke lalu membaca kertas itu lagi untuk melanjutkan.

"Tiga, menjaga kehormatan satu sama lain. Empat, milikku adalah milikku, milikmu adalah milikmu. Lima, isi kontrak bisa berubah bila memang dalam keadaan genting. Terakhir, tidak ada tuntutan bersikap akrab kecuali di depan umum." Ia pun memandang gadis itu lagi sebelum menambahkan.

"Dan Kita pindah besok. Ada pertanyaan?"

"I-itu, bo-boleh aku mengajak te-teman? A-aku ti –

"Tentu saja. Aku juga mengajak seseorang tinggal di sana." Beneran Uchiha suka motong omongan orang. Untung Hinata bukan cewek yang emosian. Ia pun mengangguk, di terimanya kertas itu lagi untuk ditanda tangani setelah Sasuke melakukannya lebih dulu. Hah, jadilah kawin kontrak diantara keduanya, mereka Cuma akan menikah selama dua tahun untuk menyenangkan hati orang-orang tua yang udah bau tanah itu dan menyusun rencana kedepannya. semoga ini tidak berakhir dengan mala petaka seperti di sinetron-sinetron murahan ya...

"Biar aku yang simpan." Ujar Sasuke seraya meminta kertas itu lagi.

Setelah menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam koper pakaian yang akan di bawa besok, ia pun beranjak ke ranjang mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk di taruh di sofa. Di pangdangnya gadis indigo itu lalu memutar matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Apa maksudnya pertanyaan barusan itu?

"Kau tidur di sana." Ujarnya seraya merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Wah, tega banget ini cowok, masak sama cewek aja gak mau mengalah? Hinata mengangguk sekali dan beranjak ke sofa itu dengan pelan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, mana berani itu cewek protes kan?

**oOoOo**

Begitu pagi hari mereka pun dengan tidak sabar minggat dari sana. Pergi ke rumah Sasuke sendiri yang ia dapatkan dari persyaratan perjodohan ini. Tentu saja bukan hanya rumah yang Sasuke minta, tapi juga berbagai fasilitas mewah lainnya bahkan free kerja selama tiga bulan dari kantor sang Ayah. Sebenarnya si raven mengajukan persyaratan itu agar sang Ayah membatalkan perjodohan ini, tapi dasar nasibnya apes, tua bangka itu malah langsung menyanggupinya. Benar-benar sialan!

Perjalanan selama tiga jam itu akhirnya sampai tujuannya: sebuah rumah minimalis namun indah bin mahal. Terlihat di depan rumah itu berdiri seorang cowok pirang dengan dua koper besar dibawahnya. Badannya yang semula menyandar di pagar ditegakkan saat melihat mobil biru dongker berhenti di hadapannya. Cowok manis itu pun memasang senyum sumringah saat melihat sosok di mobil itu turun. Dengan semangat ia mendekat sambil melambaikan tangannya,

"Kau sudah datang Sayang? Bagaimana perjalanannya, capek tidak?" Tanya si pemuda itu sambil mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya mesra sebagai salam kangen.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Hehe, maaf... soalnya aku kangen banget Hinata-chan..." Balasnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata sok romantis yang jadul itu. ah, jadi kambing congek deh... tapi untunglah si pacar cewek indigo ini tinggal sama mereka. Yah, walau alasannya yang berupa kekhawatiran akan sang kekasih bakal di apa-apain si raven –kata lain menuduh Sasuke yang gak-gak, tapi hal itu bakal membuat keadaan agak baik. Kan Sasuke cowok, ada dong saatnya setan bergentayang, terlebih istrinya ini bohai gila. Belum lagi ketidak nyamanan akan tinggal serumah sama cewek yang agak gak doyan bergaul. Bayangkan dua manusia surem tinggal satu rumah, ck,ck,ck...

Pemuda raven itu pun segera memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam, sama sekali gak ngelihat tampang Naruto bentuknya kayak gimana. Males benet, ngapain juga liat-liat, biar pengen gitu? gak apa dia garing hari ini, pacarnya yang cantik dan gak kalah bohai juga akan datang besok. Loh, kalau punya pacar kenapa gak dia aja di nikahin biar Ayahnya gak ngejodohin karena takut dirinya homo? Enggak, enggak... biar pun pacarnya, Sasuke gak segitunya suka sampek mau nikahin. Lagian kalau nikahin cewek sembarangan bisa-bisa dia malu sendiri kalau itu cewek bukan dari keluarga baik-baik, terlebih kalau cewek itu bakalan gak mau di cerai, habislah sudah dia.

Ia pun segera turun dan membuka bagasi mobilnya mengeluarkan kopernya untuk dibawa ke dalam. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat rumahnya yang sesuai harapan. Gak salah dia mempercayai arsitek muda teman kuliahnya dulu, selain kerjanya cepet dia juga tahu banget selera Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan biar aku yang bawakan..." Ujar Naruto sambil meraih koper-koper Hinata.

"Ti-tidak usah Naruto, aku bisa sendiri..."

"Tidak apa, kan berat Hinata sayang..." Ujarnya lalu menarik koper-koper itu masuk. Tapi baru di depan pintu Naruto udah berhenti. dipandanginya dua koper kepunyaannya yang masih tertinggal di gerbang dan koper di tangannya bergantian. Nah lo, kopernya sendiri juga perlu dibawa masukkan, repotkan lo bawa tiga koper besar gitu?

"Biar aku bawa sendiri Naruto.." suara lirih itu menyadarkan kegundahan lebay si pirang.

"Hehehe, jangan Hinata... aku akan merasa tambah gak berguna kalau ngebawain koper aja gak bisa..." Ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar. Gak sadar hati sang kekasih malah terasa kayak diiris pakek bambu ngelihatnya.

"Ma-maaf Naruto.. Ka-karna keluargaku..." Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan airmata di iris lavender itu.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto gentle dan super berwibawa, membuat surai biru dongker lebut itu mendongak.

"Kau percaya padakukan?" Tangan tan itu menjulur, berusaha menghapus cairan bening yang menetes di pipi ayu gadisnya.

"Aku akan dengan sabar menanti Hinata..." Ujarnya sambil menerbitkan senyum hangat dan menenangkan. Hinata pun mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan itu. mana mungkin ia tak percaya, mereka sudah berpacaran setahun lebih, cintanya juga bukan main-main lagi.

Setelah melihat keadaan kekasih lebih tenang Naruto pun mengangkat koper-koper itu. Dan akhirnya dengan kesusahan si pirang menggeret tiga koper tersenbut masuk. Salah sendiri sok kuat, sengsara kan lo... Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah memerah melihat kekasihnya yang sangat perhatian itu. Lalu mereka pun mengikuti langkah si tuan rumah.

"Kamar ini punyaku. masih ada dua lagi, kalian pilih saja sesukanya." Ujar Sasuke datar gak melihat lawan bicara sambil berdiri menghadap pintu di depannya yang lalu ia masuki.

"Hinata-chan, pilih kamar yang di atas apa di bawah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, melihat-lihat interior rumah itu yang terkesan gak mewah tapi juga gak terkesan murahan, pas lah buat selera anak muda.

"Ter-terserah Naruto-kun saja..." Jawabnya pelan.

"Hmm... di bawah saja ya Hinata? Kalau di atas nanti Uchiha itu ngapa-ngapain kamu lagi," Pemuda itu berucap sambil memegangi dagunya dan memasang wajah berpikir. Emang bisa mikir? Eits.. Jangan salah, gitu-gitu Naruto adalah seorang guru SMP tahu... Sastra inggris lagi.

"I-iya..." Ujarnya sambil meraih koper di dekat Naruto.

"Aku bawakan Hinata-chan~"

"Ti-tidak Usah, Kamu juga pasti capekkan, Na-Naruto..." Surai pirang itu menggeleng pelan sembari memasang senyum. Di rebutnya dengan lembut koper itu dan mengajak sang kekasih segera turun. Sungguh, Naruto itu pria yang romantis dan sangat perhatian, membuat Hinata semakin menyayanginya. Hah~ andai saja keluarganya tidak begitu kolot dengan membeda-bedakan kasta, pastilah mereka sudah menikah dan beranak-pinak sekarang. Hidup memang selalu penuh rintangan kawan...

"Uwa... pemandangan kamar ini bagus..." Ujar si blonde norak saat melihat pemandangan di luar jendela sana adalah kolam renang jernih yang membuat jiwa kodoknya muncul dan bikin dia pengen nyebur.

"Na-Naruto-kun suka kamar ini?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung dijawab anggukan semangat dari si pirang.

"Ka-kalau suka, Na-Naruto-kun boleh pindah kemari.." boleh? Wajah tan itu jadi agak memerah mendengar tawaran itu. ah, asik juga kalau emang boleh sekamar, bisa ehem-ehem dan ehem-ehem nih...

"Me-memang Hinata udah si-siap?" Duh, jadi ikutan gagap deh itu lidah Naruto saking senengnya. Dasar pires!

"Ma-maksudku tu-tukeran kamar Na-Naruto!" Balas Hinata dengan wajah lebih merah. kekasihnya ini bloon apa mesum sih, bisa-bisanya nangkep ke situ. Ah, kau juga sih Hinata bilangnya kurang jelas...

"Eh? Hehehe... enggak usah deh..." balasnya lagi dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang emang jadi sarang kutu itu. #Rasegan!

**oOoOo**

Naruto membongkar kopernya untuk ditata di dalam kamar warna biru langit itu. Dengan semangat dan bersenandung sumbang si pirang memasuk-masukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari. Hem, kok banyak ya bawaannya? Dua koper, oh ternyata yang satu koper lagi isinya buku-buku, laptop dan alat kerja yang lain, kirain baju semua. Setelah selesai ia pun segera melepas semua bajunya, membuka lemari dan mengambil boxer hijau bercorak kuningnya untuk dipakai.

Ia pun segera turun menuju halaman belakang. Mau tahu dia ngapain? Tentu saja berenang, udah dibilang jiwa kodoknya keluarkan tadi. Lagian Naruto tinggal di apartemen sempit dulu jadi jarang-jarang liat kolam renang, lumayan mumpung gratis.

_**BYUR**_

Tanpa a-i-u-e-o dia pun nyemplung ala bom ke air membuat air kolamnya muncrat ke mana-mana. Bener deh, udah tua juga tapi masih aja kayak anak-anak yang gak pernah lihat empang.

"Hinata-chan~" Teriak Naruto memanggil kekasihnya yang ada di dalam kamar. Kontan Hinata pun menghentikan kegiatan membereskan kamarnya dan mengikuti arah suara.

_**BLUSH**_

Emang dasarnya ni cewek radak gimana gitu, malah Naruto yang lagi setengah telanjang memanggil-manggil dirinya. Kontan pipi itu bersemu merah semerah gorden kamar itu, dengan cepat Hinata pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya lemah tahu kalau matanya lihat pemandangan gituan, bisa mati dia kalau lama-lama ngelihat Naruto dalam keadaan gitu.

"Eh?" Naruto yang tadinya semangat jadi agak cengoh melihat kekasihnya memalingkan perhatian. Apa tubuhnya jelek dan panuan sampek Hinata gak mau melihat?

"Huh!" Bibir si pirang itu mengerucut dan dibenamkan ke dalam air, membuat gelembung-gelembung di permukaan sekitar wajahnya. Kesel banget dia karena sapaannya diacuhkan. Jangan salahkan ibunya yang udah ngelahirin bocah selemot Naruto, salahin aja Narutonya sendiri yang terlalu polos.

**oOoOo**

Kamar putih gading itu nampak sepi dan tenang, sang pemilik kamar a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke lagi santai rebahan di kasurnya. Dia lagi enak-enaknya menikmati hidup sambil memikirkan nasibnya yang bakal tenang dan tentram dua tahun kedepan. Gak diomelin si tua bangka Fugaku, gak ngeliat muka keriput nyebelin milik Itachi dan yang terpenting bisa pulang pergi seenaknya tanpa mikirin jam malam. Sungguh hidup yang te-

"Hinata-chan~"

-nang. Tenang eh? Sasuke segera mendecih mendengar suara sumbang dengan nada norak itu. ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju ke depan jendela, membukanya dengan kasar dan bersiap memaki penumpang gak tahu diri yang ribut itu.

Tapi, apakah itu?

"Angel..."

Apa mata Sasuke yang mulai katarak apa emang lagi ada malaikat jatuh dari langit dan gak sengaja nyemplung ke kolam renangnya? Wajah manis berhias senyum hangat, tubuh berbalut kulit tan, dan rambut pirang serta ditambah efek cahaya matahari yang silau membuat sosok itu benar-benar persis patung malaikat yang ada di gereja kemarin. Apa Sasuke tadi pakai parfume axe yang bisa buat bidadari lupa diri ampek jatoh ke bumi kayak di iklan? Iya kali ya, buktinya emang ada di bawah sana kan bidadarinya? Ah, Sasuke musti borong tu parfume kalau emang bener.

Dengan agak sadar agak setengah gak sadar Sasuke berlari menuju pintu dan langsung melesat ke kolam renang, takut itu malaikat kabur. Dia mau dong kenalan, siapa tahu mau diperistrinya. Syukur-syukur kalau itu bidadari dari khayangan yang kayak di dongeng, yang mandi di sungai dan gak bakal bisa balik kalau selendangnya disembunyiin. Amin dah...

_**Tap**_

Kaki itu menapak keluar rumah dan langsung bisa melihat sosok tadi dengan jelas, dan kau tahu, si 'Angel' ternyata lebih cantik dilihat dari dekat. Kaki jenjang itu pun berjalan pelan memperpendek jaraknya ke sosok itu. sungguh, matanya masih normal dan semoga ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke beneran melihat malaikat, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya si raven mempercayai dongeng.

Mata kelam Sasuke menangkap manik biru berkilau indah di wajah itu, membuat sosok sempurna sang 'Angel' makin sempurna.

Langit malam dan langit siang bertemu.

Angin seakan mengalun bagai musik jaz dan atmosfir berubah jadi lembut dan membuai.

"Cantik..." Gumamnya pelan bahkan tidak menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Eh, Uchiha-san. Mau berenang juga?" What... Malaikat ini bahkan tahu nama Sasuke? Ah, mungkin santaclaus yang ngirimin malaikat itu buat gantiin hadiah natal yang gak Sasuke dapet selama lima belas tahun ini. dia kan akhir-akhir ini jadi anak baik, nurutin kemauan orang tuanya ini misalnya?

Kaki itu pun terus berjalan mendekat dengan pandangan mata yang tak terlepas dari sosok di dalam kolam itu. ia masih setengah gak percaya malaikat itu benar ada di dunia ini, mampir ke rumahnya buat mandi lagi. Dan... benar-benar jauh lebih indah dari apapun yang paling indah...

_**BYURR**_

"Uchiha-san?" Teriak Naruto kenceng saat melihat orang yang kayak lagi teler itu nyemplung.

Sasuke sendiri langsung sadar dari dunia khayalnya, melihat dengan jelas sosok yang dikiranya 'Angel' itu. Kok gak punya sayap? Oh, sedeng kau Sasuke, kemana perginya otakmu barusan hah? Dipatok ayam yang kau pilihara di atas rambutmu itu? Mana ada yang namanya malaikat, dikirim buat cunguk macam lo lagi, emang situ oke?

Tangan putih itu menggeplak keningnya, berharap otaknya yang lagi geser bisa bener lagi. Sungguh memalukan terjatuh ke dalam kolam di depan gadis secantik i-i-tunggu... cowok? Sasuke melihat pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah dan, o-o... dia emang cowok. Tapi-tapi-tapi bukannya malaikat itu gak punya jenis kelamin? Kali aja kan?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeplak kepalanya yang geblek bin ngeyel, udah jelaskan itu cowok dan udah jelas itu manusia, masih aja ngarep! Ah, jangan bilang gay itu penyakit keturunan, dan si tua Fugaku itu juga sebenarnya gay? Loh, tapi kalo keturunan emang dia siapa yang ngelahirin?

"...ha-san? Uchiha-san? Uchiha-san?"

"Ah? Apa?" jawab Sasuke reflek dengan rada bloon. Duh, beneran malu-maluin, ngapain juga otaknya pakek melamun segala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir seraya mendekat.

"Hn," Tanggap Sasuke yang udah sepenuhnya sembuh dari tekanan kejiwaannya. Di tepisnya tangan tan Naruto yang menjulur itu lalu keluar kolam.

Naruto Cuma bisa cengoh melihat hal itu, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Apa si Uchiha ini kepanasan terus nyemplung kolam gitu aja karena gak tahan, atau... ah, bodo ah... gak ngerti!

"Na-Naruto...?" Panggil Hinata yang ternyata sudah di sisi kolam.

Kontan Sasuke yang sedang naik itu pun memandang Hinata lalu Naruto bergantian. Gila, itu cowok yang namanya Naruto? Rugi banget mata Sasuke gak melihat dari tadi. Tapi, ni cewek gagu pinter juga cari pacar, atau si blonde yang goblok milih cewek? I don't know...

"Eh, Hinata-chan... ada apa?"

"Ah, A-aku ka-kawatir Naruto akan bertengkar dengan U-Uchiha-san..." Naruto hanya terkikik gak jelas mendengar hal itu. ngapain juga bertengkar, orang itu cowok lucu bin ajaib, tiba-tiba aja datang dan nyemplung. Hah, belum tahu aja ni si pirang sifat menyebalkan Sasuke, perang-perang dah lu kalau udah tahu.

**oOoOo**

Biasanya kalau pasangan baru itu kemana-mana berdua dan ngapain aja berdua, tapi ini enggak. Sang suami ndekem dari tadi siang di kamarnya, sedang sang istri mempersiapkan makan malam bersama cowok lain. hah, dasarnya aja nikah kontrak, ya gitu deh...

"Hinata-chan, biar aku saja.."

"Hinata-chan, jangan pegang pisau nanti kena tangan..."

"Hinata-chan jangan dekat-dekat kompor, nanti kena api..."

"Hinata-chan..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Duh! Berisik! Nyebelin dan bikin panas Naruto FC dah! Enak banget ya jadi Hinata, dari tadi diperhatiin terus, sampek-sampek semua masakan yang tersedia di meja makan murni buatan si blonde. Naruto yang agak kelelahan karena menyiapkan makan malam –yang bisa dikatakan mewah –itu pun duduk kelelahan di kursi meja makan dengan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya. Gerah juga ngadap kompor lama-lama,

"Na-Naruto-kun... i-ini..." Ujar si gadis indigo kalem sambil menyerahkan es jeruk pada Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung nyengir lebar, meraih gelas berembun itu dan menenggak isinya sampai habis.

"Hah~ nikmatnya~ Hinata-chan memang pandai membuat minum..." rayunya terlalu berlebihan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, lain kali bi-biar aku saja yang menyiapkan ma-makanannya..." Ujar Hinata dengan tampang gak tega. Gimana mau tega, tu wajah tan udah merah keliatan banget lagi capeknya. #-chan

"Tidak apa, Hinata-chan kan capek pasti..."

"Ta-tapi –

"Ssttt..." Potong Naruto berupa desisan lembut seraya tersenyum. Kepala pirang itu menggeleng dan jari telunjuknya menempel pada bibir mungil sang kekasih, membuat pipi si empunya bersemu merah.

"Ah, aku belum mandi!" Naruto yang tanpa sengaja melihat jam di pergelangannya langsung berteriak heboh, melunturkan kesan keren nan gentle barusan. Bikin reader dan author langsung sweetdrop besar.

Dengan agak terburu-buru si pirang berlari ke atas meninggalkan sang kekasih yang hanya bisa terkikik kecil. Setelah hampir lima belas menitan, si blode yang tadi masuk kamar mandi pun keluar. Berhubung kamar di rumah ini yang ada kamar madinya Cuma milik Sasuke jadi Naruto mandinya di kamar mandi di luar kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Sasuke yang mau turun makan malam pada saat itu pun dengan beruntungnya melihat fanservice gratis tersebut: handuk terlilit sampai pinggang, pusar bertato yang sexy, air yang turun perlahan, kulit tan yang terlihat lembab, rambut yang basah... ah~ bikin ngiler yang baca~

Dengan gak sadarnya lagi diperhatiin Naruto berjalan ke kamar sebelah Sasuke, menggosok-gosokkan handuk kecil ke rambutnya dan menyapa pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Malam Uchiha-san, kalau mau makan malam tunggu aku bentar lagi ya... hehe, kitakan tinggal satu rumah jadi harus makan malam bersama layaknya keluarga..."

"Hn," Balasnya memandang arah lain yang mengesankan tak perduli ala orang cuek. tentu di mata Naruto itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan, tapi alasan sebenarnya kau pasti tahu dong kalau si pantat ayam yang otaknya mesum ini lagi ngindarin apa?

"Huh!" Naruto mendengus sebal dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Rugi deh ngebaik-baikin itu bocah.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan ten –err... mereka berdua makan dengan tenangnya dan sopan, menikmati hidangan yang terbilang nikmat buatan si blonde. Yah, sedang si blodenya seperti biasa, biar pun udah usaha gak berantakan tetep aja berantakan. Lihat aja tuh serpahan nasi dan cipratan kuah di sekitar piringnya.

"Enak tidak Hinata-chan?" Tanya si blonde yang emang lagi ngarep di puji kekasihnya.

"Emm, e-enak sekali Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun pandai masak.."

"Hehehe... aku kan calon suami yang serba bisa..." Jawabnya pede dengan kepala yang makin gede perlahan.

Sasuke yang gak budek tentu saja mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas. Gak nyangka makanan enak ini dibuat Naruto sendiri. Emang istrinya ngapain aja dari tadi, mandorin? Ampek-ampek pemuda itu yang ngebuatin makan. Hah, kau Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa, pikiran lo bisanya negthink mulu. Emang lo sendiri tadi ngapain ndekem di kamar seharian, meratapi kebloonan lo yang lagi kumat gara-gara ngeliat malaikat renang kan?

**Ting Tong Tong Ting**

Bel di rumah itu pun berbunyi, Hinata dengan cepat bangkit dan menghampiri pintu, dan menemukan seorang cewek cantik berambut merah di baliknya.

"Selamat malam?" sapa sang tamu ceria sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Ah, ma-malam... men-mencari siapa Nona?"

"Uchiha Sasuke ada?"

"I-iya, si-silahkan masuk."

Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan langsung masuk dengan menggeret koper di belakangnya. Eh, kenapa bawa koper? Hinata hanya memandang sebentar tamu yang mendudukkan dirinya itu lalu beranjak memanggil sang Uchiha. Setelah beberapa menit pemuda berambut raven pun keluar dengan tampang malas, menatap datar pada gadis itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun~" Sang gadis rambut merah langsung menggelayut ganjen di lengan kanan Sasuke. Kemana perginya keanggunan yang tadi sih?

"Katanya besok?"

"Ah~ aku sudah tidak sabar Sasuke~" Mata onix itu memutar malas. Gak tahu kenapa setelah ngeliat 'kecantikan' sang 'Angel' ceweknya yang kemarin ia yakini cantik itu jadi biasa aja dan gak ada menarik-menariknya.

"Jadi, di mana kamar kita?" Mata itu memutar malas sekali lagi. Disingkirkannya tangan si cewek lalu berujar.

"Nona Hyuga?" Kontan yang merasa dipanggil pun keluar dari ruang makan menghampiri empunya suara.

"A-ada apa Uchiha-san?"

"Kau bisakan berbagi kamar dengan Karin?"

"Eh? Kenapa tidak sekamar denganmu?" Tanya karin segera dengan agak syok.

"Hn, terima atau pulang.." Tanggapnya gak nyambung lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"A-ayo Nona," Ajak Hinata sopan. Karin hanya bisa mendengus sebal lalu menarik kopernya mengikuti Hinata. Huh, rugikan dandan cantik-cantik?

"Ano... a-aku tinggal sebentar," Ujar gadis indigo itu pelan.

"Hah~ hem..." Jawab Karin malas.

"Eh, tunggu!" Kontan Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menemui pandang mata di balik kaca milik sang lawan.

"Kalian benar hanya nikah kontrakkan?"

"I-iya Nona..."

"Hm, bagus. Jangan sampai kau coba-coba mendekati Sasuke, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau itu terjadi." Ancamnya dengan tatapan mata serius. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali beranjak. Siapa juga yang mau ngerebut, pacarnya sendiri aja udah perfect gila.

Sekembalinya Hinata, ruang makan ternyata sudah bersih dan rapi. Hah, pasti Naruto yang ngebersihin. Ia pun beranjak ke atas berniat mengecek sang kekasih, sesampainya di sana, Hinata yang sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dan memanggil Naruto namun tak mendapat jawaban pun kembali turun. Berpikir mungkin kekasihnya sudah tertidur, kecapekan gara-gara seharian ini selalu membantu dirinya.

Sepertinya ini memang hari yang melelahkan, gadis bernama Karin itu pun juga sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Yah, Hinata juga capek, tidur juga aja, lagian udah cukup malam juga.

.

.

.

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

_So i try to find the words that i could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter_

_But you feel so far away_

_And i can't lie_

_Every time i leave my heart turns gray_

_And i wanna come back home to see you're face to night_

_Cause i just can't take it_

Karin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang terasa berat saat telinganya samar-samar menangkap alunan suara merdu diiringi petikan gitar itu. malam-malam begini siapa yang nyanyi? Apa Sasuke? Dengan agak memaksa ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkah ke jendela. Disibakkannya gorden merah yang menutup itu, dan ia mengintip pemandangan di luar sana.

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But i can wait,_

_I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait,_

_ I can wait forever _

Mata karin yang asli katarak dan sedang tak memakai kaca mata itu membulat. Apa dia bermimpi? Ada malaikat bernyanyi di halaman rumah ini. iyakan itu malaikat? Rambut kuning, baju putih, bersayap dan bercahaya. Benar, tidak salah kali ini, itu-

"Malaikat..."

_**To be continued...**_

*Hehehe, ini fict abal multichap baru Sherry yang ceritanya bakal ringan banget tanpa konflik berat. Cuma bakal ada romance, Romance dan kegajean para Chara buat ngerebutin Naruto. Gak tahu ini bakal M atau tetep T. Ah, maaf soal fict yang belum di update, Sherry lagi agak jenuh jadi mungkin satu minggu lagi bakal baru update. Dan fict ini gak akan menghambat fict multichap yang lain, karena fict ini mungkin akan di lanjutkan kalau Sherry lagi mau aja, jadi updatenya bisa satu ampek dua bulanan...

Oh ya, lagu diatas punya simple plan, jadi bukan punya Sherry, #tentu aja!

Oke, ada yang mau review? Ah, tolonglah review... atau fict ini gak pantes publish? Soalnya abal gila, gaje gak karuan dan OOC parah, hehe, oke review please... karena reviewmu menentukan kelanjutan fict ini...

Arigatou reader, See you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


	2. Chapter 2

Mata karin yang asli katarak dan sedang tak memakai kaca mata itu membulat. Apa dia bermimpi? Ada malaikat bernyanyi di halaman rumah ini. iyakan itu malaikat? Rambut kuning, baju putih, bersayap dan bercahaya. Benar, tidak salah kali ini, itu-

"Malaikat..."

**Declaimer Character: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Parody**

**Warning: BL, Straigh, OOC, OOC, OOC, Gary-sue, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Other Pair: NaruHina, NaruKarin, SasuKarin, ItaKyu, ItaNaru, KyuNaru.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 25**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 22**

**Hinata Hyuga, Karin: 21**

**Itachi Uchiha: 28**

**Kyuubi Kurama: 27**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kalau dalam satu rumah dihuni empat orang yang terdiri dari dua pasang kekasih? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tiga dari keempat orang itu jatuh cinta pada satu orang yang sama? Bagaimana tindakan satu orang ini saat punya tiga pilihan yang sama-sama, uh... bikin nafsu? Dan itulah yang akan dialami orang-orang di sini. Hanya saja karena ego orang-orang ini agak menjulang dan mengaku sebagai pemilik cinta terbesar jadi mereka menanggapi semua itu dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak waras. Oh tidak! Ada dua orang mas-mas dateng buat numpang idup dan ikutan bersaing. Ah, Intinya ini adalah cerita cinta yang super gaje. Lihat saja sendiri deh usaha sedeng orang-orang ini demi menarik perhatian sang 'Angel'.

**.**

**.**

**One Home, One Angel, One Thousand and One Trouble**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it, ;)**

**.**

Dengan sedikit ragu karin mendekati sosok itu, dan semakin dekat sosok yang ia kira malaikat itu semakin jelas bentuknya. Eh, ternyata yang ia sangka sayap tadi daun dari pepohonan yang ada di belakang pemuda itu? jadi pemuda itu bukan malaikat, lalu siapa, kenapa ada di rumah Sasuke?

Naruto yang mendengar langkah kaki seseorang pun membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Di pandangnya bingung gadis berambut merah di hadapannya. Mungkinkah dia pacar Uchiha itu? ah, untung dia cukup cantik, jadi gak mungkin pemuda itu naksir pacarnya. Yah walau pacarnya jauh lebih cantik sih.

"Hehehe, maaf aku membangunkanmu ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Karin sedikit tersentak karena lamunannya terganggu. pipi itu bersemu pink tipis saat melihat senyum manis Naruto. Benar-benar seperti malaikat walaupun tak bersayap.

"Ah, tidak... nyanyianmu bagus kok..." jawabnya agak canggung.

"Hehehe, terimakasih... ooh, ya. Aku Naruto, kau pacar Uchiha-san kan?"

Eh, orang ini tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke, jadi dia juga tahu pernikahan Sasuke dong? Emanangnya dia siapa?

"Em, iya. Aku Karin..."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum berdiri mensejajarkan pandang mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman yang di sambut cepat oleh gadis itu.

"Duduklah, Karin..." ujarnya ramah setelah tangan mereka lepas.

Tidak pernah sebelumnya Naruto bisa mengobrol dengan orang lain saat ia terbangun di malam hari, jadi ini adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya. Apa lagi dipuji akan nyanyiannya. Ia harus menyanyikan lagu yang bagus untuk nona ini kalau begitu.

Karin mengangguk pelan dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Naruto memangku gitarnya lagi dan bersiap memetiknya. Ia dengan lincah memainkan alat musik petik itu sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada gadis di sampingnya. Karin hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dengan kagum. Dia manis, pandai menyanyi dan ramah, berbeda sekali dengan pacarnya yang cuek itu. ah, tidak, justru kecuekan Sasuke lah yang menjadi daya tariknya, tidak boleh ia membanding-bandingkan.

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the star look like they're not shinning_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She so beautiful_

_And i tell her everyday_

_I know, i know when i complement her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad the think she dont see_

_What i see..._

_But every time she ask me do_

_i look okay,_

_I say.._

Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya melantunkan lagu merdu yang indah. Gadis di samping hanya bisa menatap lekat pergerakan bibir pemuda itu. benar-benar indah, lagunya, orangnya, musiknya dan suasananya. Apa lagi lirik dalam lagu itu seperti menggambarkan sang pemuda sendiri dari pada seorang gadis yang entah siapa yang ia maksud. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah ia jatuh cinta? Rasanya yang ia rasakan ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Sasuke. Inikah, love in the first sight itu?

**oOoOo**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Naruto dengan volum suara tinggi pada penghuni rumah yang lain yang berada di ruang makan.

"Se-selamat pagi Naruto-kun..."

"Selamat pagi."

"Hn."

Balas ketiganya dengan gaya khas masing-masing. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar lalu segera mengambil duduk di samping kekasihnya. Benar-benar seperti memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Makan bersama, bisa menyapa seseorang dalam rumah, dan saat terbangun di tengah malam ada orang lain yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Tak pernah Naruto sebahagia ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, rasanya air matanya mau keluar menikmati suasana ini.

"A-apa makanannya ada yang salah, Na-Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari perubahan mimik pada raut wajah kekasihnya.

Si pirang dengan cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya. Tangan tan itu membelai surai panjang Hinata lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

"Terimakasih sayang..." ujarnya sukses membuat Hinata bersemu merah.

Walau tak tahu apa yang di maksud gadis itu mengangguk ringan. Benar-benar pemandangan romantis di pagi hari ini. menurut lo, bukan menurut pemuda stoic dan cewek judes di hadapan keduanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa ada monster dalam dirinya yang memaksa ingin keluar dan menelan gadis indigo itu bulat-bulat. Pemandangan itu membuatnya gerah! Gila, apa sih yang terjadi padanya? Rasanya ia gak rela banget melihat tangan Naruto mengusap rambut itu.

Dan Karin? Entah apa pula yang terjadi pada kekasih Sasuke ini, rasanya tiba-tiba ia ingin ikut memegang rambut kebiruan itu, menariknya dengan kasar sampai copot semua dari kulit kepalanya.

Uwo, mengerikan semua! Sayang pemuda yang menyebabkan semua ini gak merasa. Hanya Hinata lah yang merasakan aura-aura aneh itu, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti itu apa penyebabnya, jadi dia juga Cuma bisa diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

"Aku selesai! Terimakasih makanannya." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum puas.

"Maaf, ya Hinata-chan aku tidak bisa membantu, aku sudah hampir terlambat." Ujar Naruto sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak apa Na-Naruto-kun..." balas Hinata yang juga ikut berdiri.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, berniat mengantarkannya sampai ke gerbang depan. Setelah sampai di gerbang, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badan. Ia mengelus rambut itu sekali lagi, sambil memandang teduh iris lavender di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih.."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit malu-malu. Naruto hari ini terasa lebih menyayanginya dari kemarin. Sangat terlihat dari pandangan matany yang teduh.

"Aku berangkat dulu..." tambahnya setelah mencium pipi kekasihnya pelan.

Naruto berlari mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar berlari normal. Rumah inikan cukup jauh dari halte jadi dia harus lari agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

Hinata yang hendak kembali ke dalam terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang lebih mengeringan dari yang tadi. ada apa sebenarnya, Hinata semakin tidak mengerti?

Berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam itu, ia menunduk dan berjalan pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menemui pandang sang Uchiha.

"A-no.. permisi..." ujar Hinata sambil berjalan masuk ke pintu.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap surai biru itu sekilas sebelum melangkah maju. Lalu ia berjalan ke taman depan dan duduk santai di kursi yang ada di sana.

Sial, kenapa ia sepertinya benar-benar menyukai pemuda itu, apa ini artinya ia benar berubah jadi gay? Itachi sialan! Pria keriput itu benar-benar pembawa musibah, sudah gara-garanya Sasuke harus di jodohkan, sekarang ia malas mewarisi ke-gay-annya.

Oh, Sasuke, sadarlah sedikit, soal gay itu bukan salahnya Itachi, tapi salah pemuda pirang yang kelewat cantik itu. emang selama ini elo pernah gitu tertarik sama cowok lain selain Naruto? Enggak kan...

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang dari gerbang. Terlihat di sana Naruto berlari dengan terburu-buru dan masuk ke rumah. Sepertinya ada barang yang tertinggal.

Tapi, kenapa cowok itu terlihata tetap manis walau sedang bertampang idiot gitu? Apa benar dia cowok, jangan-jangan dia itu cewek yang sedang menyamar lagi? Banyakkan sekarang lesbi stres yang gak dapat pasangan nipu orang? Kayak siapa itu yang di berita, Icha atau siapa gitu.

Berhayalah terus Sasuke, dan kau akan terlihat makin gak waras. Si raven memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Gila, kalau begini terus dia bakal beneran mengikuti jejak Itachi. Ia harus berhenti sebelum benar-benar abnormal.

Tak lama pemuda itu kembali keluar dan berlari lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Kenapa gak salam sih, di kira Sasuke patung apa?

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, maaf aku terburu-buru." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlari kembali.

"Dobe!" tukas Sasuke sebal.

Dia kan Cuma mau ngobrol sejenak gak mau ngapa-ngapain. Emang songong itu cowok. Baru kali ini Uchiha sang cowok ganteng pujaan para wanita dan uke dicuekin. Lah, tadi katanya mau berhenti?

_**Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

Naruto yang sudah sempat menghilang kembali lagi dengan cepat. Ia berdiri di depan pemuda itu dan memandang sengit. Dia denger tahu waktu ini cowok ngatain dirinya.

"Apa Kau bilang tadi!" bentaknya keceng. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan mengulangi perkataannya.

"Dobe!"

"Asal kau tahu aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!" bentaknya sambil menusuk-nusukkan jarinya ke dada pemuda itu.

Dada Sasuke jadi berdetak tak keruan saat wajah tan itu terlampau dekat padanya. Di tambah lagi jari tan itu tepat menunjuk puntingnya, membuatnya otaknya yang sedikit rusak itu berfantasi yang enak-enak. Oh, ganti backgrounnya author~

"Jaga mulutmu anak kecil!" bentaknya sekali lagi sebelum melenggang pergi.

Benar-benar kurang kerjaan dan membuang-buang waktu saja kau Nar meladeni hal kayak gitu. Naruto memutar badannya dan siap melangkah, tapi si raven mengatainya lagi.

"Dobe!"

"Kau!"

"Argg..."

Tepat saat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, pipi kenyalnya menabrak bibir Sasuke. Membuat mata keduanya melotot bersamaan, Naruto dengan cepat menjauhkna mukanya dan mengusap-usap pipinya.

Najis-najis-najis! Dia baru aja dicium cowok! Arrg... perlu mandi kembang ini mah biar biar pipinya gak kena iritasi.

"Cih, kau sengaja melakukannya." Ujar si raven PD tingkat gak waras.

Naruto mendeathgrale pemuda itu. apa katanya, sengaja? BAGIAN MANANYA? Ah sudahlah dia udah telat, ngapain juga meladeni bocah tengil gini, dia kan ada jam mengajar di jam pertama. Orang stress, ngeladinya juga bakal ikut stres!

Ia berlari dengan cepat tanpa melihat kebelakang, maksudnya tanpa melihat seringaian Sasuke yang terbit berseri bak matahari pagi. Haha, bener-bener pagi yang indah untuk mengawali hari ini. pipinya itu loh, kuenyaall kayak puding, lembut kayak kapas dan muanuiis kayak tomat. Ah, kenapa rasanya Sasuke ingin joget-joget gaje merayakan ciuman pertama mereka ini.

**oOoOo**

"Morning class..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Morning Sir..."

Naruto langsung nyengir bahagia melihat murid-murdnya yang semangat itu. ini lah yang ia suka mengajar anak-anak SMP, tidak terlalu kekanakan tapi juga tidak terlalu dewasa, masih ada polos-polosnya gitu.

"Oke, open you're book, and let's beggin the study!" Ujarnya sambil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"To day, we'll learning about simple pats tense." Ujarnya sambil menulis materi di papan.

Murid-murid di belakang memperhatikan dengan intens hal itu. No, bukan tulisannya, tapi sensei gantengnya. Naruto itu guru idola di sekolah ini, baik bagi siswa-siswi maupun guru-guru. Habisnya selain good looking dia juga ramah dan sabar saat mengajar, jadi yang gak suka pasti Cuma orang buta. Ah, buta pun dipastikan suka deh...

Entah menyadari tapi dibiarkan atau memang tak menyadari sama sekali si pirang terus melanjutkan menulisnya. Ia kemudian memandang murid-muridnya untuk menjelaskan materi yang baru saja ia tulis. Melihat mata murid-muridnya bersinar blink-blink, ia pun tersenyum puas. Ah, kayaknya penjelasannya di merngerti.

Sok tahu! padahal aslinya mereka gak ngerti sama sekali, mereka ngertinya muka Naruto itu oke.

"Any body can give me an example?" tanyanya sambil melempar pandangan pada para muridnya.

"Yes, Shion." Tunjuknya saat melihat seorang muridnya mengangkat tangan.

Shion pun berdiri dengan anggun dibumbui sedikit sombong. Mengabaikan murid-murid yang lagi melempar tatapan iri padanya, ia menatap lurus sang sensei. Salah sendiri gak bisa bahasa inggris, mau cari perhatian ya harus usaha dong. Kalau diem aja kapan sang sensei bakal ngelirik. Wkwkwk...

"I bought this book yesterday." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"It's so good Shion." Ujar Naruto.

Shion pun dengan pelan mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan menyeringai ke arah teman-temannya sebelum kembali menghadap Naruto. Murid yang lain hanya bisa berdesus-desus ria karena guru faforit mereka memuji salah satu murid yang terkenal selalu caper pada Naruto.

"Oke, any body else?"

"Yes, Gaara?" tanya Naruto saat melihat muridnya yang satu lagi mengangkat tangannya.

"I loved you since we first met."

**SING~**

Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya mendengar pernyataan itu. bukan karena Gaara salah, tapi karena ia ragu kalimat itu bukan ditujukan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, melainkan memang untuk menyatakan cintanya. Aduh kenapa ia mempersilahkan sih tadi?

Naruto masih ingat saat pertama kali dia mengajar. Saat itu ia berkenalan dan bersalaman dengan muridnya satu persatu, dan waktu itu lah ia tahu keanehan muridnya yang satu ini. Dia, bocah berambut merah itu bukan hanya menjabat tangannya tapi juga mencium pipinya. Gah! bayangkan betapa ia syok waktu itu, belum lagi ia langsung di panggil kepala sekolah. Oh, God, tak semua murid SMP itu polos!

_**Kring~ Kring~**_

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi di saat yang sangat tepat. Naruto cepat-cepat berdehem dan mengucapkan salam pada murid-muridnya. Dengan kecepatan tingkat sonic ia mengemasi barang-barang dan pergi dari sana. Ogah berurusan sama tata tertib sekolah lagi.

Masalahnya bukan Naruto cemen tapi penanggung jawab tata tertib di sini juga sama gilanya dengan bocah berambut merah itu. hah~ apa sih salahnya kalau Naruto itu manis, kenapa semua orang jadi agak tidak waras. Bukan inginnya kan di lahirkan sesempurna ini.

Buset, narsis apa lebay nih?

**oOoOo**

Seorang pemuda berambut orange terlihat sedang memotret-motret sesuatu. Pria berambut hitam di sisinya terlihat celingukan dan nampak mengawasi situasi sekitar. Hem, sedang apa mereka dan siapa mereka?

"Heh, Kyu cepat..." ujar cowok yang kelihatan lebih tua –soalnya berkeriput –itu.

"Diam kau keriput! Jaga saja dengan benar!" timpal si Kyu itu sadis.

Si keriput hanya tersenyum gaje. Dia jadi mau ngulek-ngulek ini cowok sama 'anu'nya kalau berkata judes gitu. ah, kekasihnya ini emang seksi dan bikin nafsu.

Ia pun berjalan pelan dan memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang. Ah, enak dan mepuk.

"Heh stress! Mau apa kau!" Seru Kyuubi sambil menginjak kaki orang itu.

Itachi langsung melepas dekapannya dan meloncat-loncat bak monyet karena kakinya diinjak. Rasain lo, lagian ngapain meluk-meluk orang di waktu gak tepat. Siang-siang gini pas hawa panas lagi.

"Ayo cepat pergi begok!" cetus Kyu kesal sambil berjalan ke jendela.

Itachi pun mengkutinya sambil sedikit menggerutu. Dua manusia gak jelas itu lalu keluar dari ruangan lewat jendela. Merangkak bak kecoak pelan dan berusaha berpegangan biar gak jatuh ke bawah.

Loh emang mereka lagi ngapain sih, nyolong? Yap-yap-yap... mereka lagi nyolong foto di kamar Sasuke. Foto apa? Tanya sendiri sama dua orang aneh itu, author males ngurusin pasangan stress.

_**BUG**_!

"Aduh... heh kriput, sialan lo!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mendorong Itachi yang menimpanya.

"Adu, sorry Kyuu sayang, gak sengaja..." ujarnya sambil buru-buru berdiri.

Cowok bermbut orange itu langsung menendang selangkangan Itachi dengan tak berprike-burung-an. Wajah keriput empunya langsung putih bak kain mori merasakan sensasi ajeb-ajeb itu. Mak, tega banget sih, entar kalo pecah bukannya Kyuubi sendiri yang nelangsa karena gak dapat jatah.

.

.

.

_**BUG!**_

Mendengar suara bedebam pelan Naruto yang sedang memeriksa PR murid-muridnya langsung berhenti. Suara apa ya? Ia kan di rumah sendiri. Hinata dan Karin lagi kuliah, Uchiha itu juga lagi gak ada, masak kucing? Ia pun berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela. Di sana terlihat dua orang manusia yang sedang memanjat pagar samping. Heh, itu jangan-jangan...

"MALIIINGGG..." teriak si blonde kenceng.

Kyuubi yang lagi memanjat pagar langsung terjatuh ke bawah di sisi luar, sedang Itachi yang semula menjadi pijakan kaki Kyuubi langsung menengok ke belakang. Eh, siapa itu berbaju biru? Kenapa ada cowok bertampang uke di rumah adiknya? Wah, jangan-jangan itu simpenan sang adik lagi.

"Heh Kriput! Cepat!" teriak Kyuubi dari luar.

Itachi langsung buru-buru melompat meraih ujung pagar dan memanjatnya. Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung berlari turun hendak mengejar. Hah, begok, udah telat kali ngejarnya, mana mungkin dapet.

Si pirang terengah-engah di depan pagar karena berlari terlalu cepat. Ia memandang kiri-kanan mencari orang-orang tadi. hah, ilang deh... aduh, gimana kalau mereka mencuri uang Uchiha itu, bisa dia yang di tuduhkan nanti. Lagian itu maling kok nekat banget ya siang-siang bolong gini?

Eh tunggu, maling yang tadi kok mirip Sasuke, siapa dia? Apa emang Sasuke yang tampangnya kriminal makanya mirip sama itu maling? Iya kali ya, Kan emang orangnya judes dan sok, gak salahkan kalau mirip mafia.

"Sedang apa kau?" tiba-tiba suara bariton mengagetkannya.

Naruto memiringkan mukanya dan melihat cowok stoic itu. ah kebeneran dia pulang.

"Uchiha-Uchiha, tadi ada maling! Tampangnya mirip kamu sih, tapi benar maling! Mereka manjat pagar terus –

Tanpa mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Naruto Sasuke langsung berlari ke dalam rumah megecek barang-barangnya. Tipi ada, CD ada, barang elektronik lain juga ada. Melihat di ruang bawah gak ada benda berharga yang ilang dia pun berlari ke kamar. Tapi di sana juga gak ada yang ilang, jadi itu maling ngambil apaan?

Tunggu, mirip dirinya?

"Itachi..."

Sasuke mendesis seram mengucapkan nama itu. ya, gak salah lagi, pasti keriput keladi itu yang masuk. Tapi nyari apaan? Masak lagi kangen adeknya yang ganteng ini makanya dia mampir?

Ampun deh, narsis banget lo!

"Uchiha-san apa yang ilang?" tanya Naruto yang udah di ambang pintu.

Sasuke menatap si pirang tajam lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Di pegangnya tangan tan itu dan empunya di tarik masuk. Naruto kemudian didorong dengan kasar ke ranjang dan diikuti si raven yang menimpanya.

"Mana ada maling siang-siang bolong? Kau mencuri uangku dan berpura-purakan?" tanyanya stres gak ketulungan.

"Enak aja! Ngapain aku mengambil uangmu Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil berusaha menarik lengannya yang ditahan kedua tangan Sasuke.

Uchiha itu menyeringai dan mengeratkan gengamannya. Lutut kirinya yang menekuk di antara kaki si pirang menekan naik hingga membentur selakangan Naruto. Ia menelan ludah saat penisnya tertekan lutut itu. aga-agak aneh, tapi sedikit enak sih, berdenyut-denyut gimana gitu.

Arggg... gila! Stres! Apa yang dia pikirkan, kalian sesama cowok ingat, cowok! Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

Pergi kau pikiran kotor sialan!

"Mengaku kau dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku bukan maling Teme!" teriaknya sambil mendeatglare bocah di depannya.

Naruto mendorong tubuh itu sekuat tenaga tapi Sasuke tetap mempertahankan cengkramannya. Setelah dorong-mendorong dengan pengorbanan kringat yang tidak sedikit akhirnya tubuh si raven terjungkal. Tapi emang authornya mesum dan seneng banget yaoi, tangan putih itu menarik baju Naruto dan membawanya ikut terjatuh.

Hitam bertemu Biru.

Oniks berhadapan dengan shapire.

Langit malam menyapa langit siang.

Ah, kebanyakan puisi! Bibir Naruto menempel erat tanpa tedeng aling-aling ke bibir Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

_**GLEK!**_

Naruto yang masih beriteraksi intim dengan Sasuke menelan ludahnya saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan wajah horor ia mendongak, terlihatlah Hinata dan Karin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"ARGGG!"

Si blonde langsung histeris dan berdiri. Di tatapnya Sasuke yang masih terdiam di lantai.

"ARRRGGG!"

Ia histeris lagi lebih parah sambil menjambak rambutnya. Mata biru itu menatap Hinata yang hampir pingsan. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah gadis itu dan menangkap tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Hinata-chan~ ini salah paham~" serunya hampir menangis dan menggoyangkan tubuh itu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sudah duduk bersila di lantai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dengan gaya ngambek ia membuang mukanya lalu mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih untuk dibawa ke bawah.

Sasuke yang setengah teler karna baru saja mengkonsumsi Narkoba –Naruto's kiss of broken action –tanpa sadar menyentuh bibirnya. Itu tadi, benar-benar luar biasa, bibirnya begitu lembut, matanya begitu indah, baunya begitu wangi, wajahnya yang begitu manis, tubuhnya –

"Sasuke?" panggil Karin bak suara kaset rusak yang berhenti mendadak.

Sasuke yang dunia khayalnya terganggu langsung mendeatglare gadis itu. dengan sok cool dan pura-pura tidak pernah idiot ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk menutupnya tanpa sopan.

Wow, itu benar-benar luar biasa kasar pada kekasih!

Karin yang bingung hanya memandang sebal pintu itu. ia lalu berjalan turun, hendak mengikuti Naruto yang sedang ada di bawah. Sesampainya di ambang pintu kamar, gadis berambut merah itu terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang mengipasi Hinata dalam hening.

Pemuda itu benar-benar sangat perhatian, berbeda sekali dengan kekasihnya. Sayang sekali ia sudah punya Hinata, andaikan saja belum Karin dengan semangat akan mengantri. Eh, tapi selama janur kuning belum melengkung Naruto milik umumkan? terlebih Hinata sudah menikah dengan Sasuke. Hah, iya benar. Kenapa gak tukeran cowok ajah, Sasuke biar aja buat gadis gagap itu, dan Naruto biar jadi miliknya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan kau bangun?" ujar Naruto pelan sambil membantu kekasihnya duduk.

"Na-Naruto-kun... ka-kamu tadi d-dan Uch-Uchiha..." ujarnya lemah.

Hinata benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya berciuman dengan orang lain. itu benar-benar membuatnya syok berat.

"Hinata-chan itu kecelakaan, sumpah! Kecelakaan. Tadi Kami sedang berdebat, tapi tiba-tiba terjatuh, benar Hinata, aku tidak bohong..."

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat serius dan memelas Hinata jadi tidak tega. Lagi pula mungkin benar tadi kecelakaan, mana mungkin Naruto itu sengaja mencium Sasuke yang cowok. Cewek pun pasti gak akan ia cium selain dirinya.

Sok PD!

"Na-Naruto-kun.. aku per-percaya padamu..." ujar Hinata pelan.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung memeluk kekasihnya erat dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang. Kekasihnya memang baik, tidak salah Naruto memilih pacar.

Karin menatap adegan mesra itu tajam. Benar-benar beruntung Hinata itu. baiklah, ia juga mau mendapat cowok seperti Naruto, ia tidak akan kalah. Akan ia rebut Naruto dari tangan Hinata. Yosh! Semangat Karin! Ah, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Sasuke dulu, nanti dia di usir karna sudah berhianat akan cintanya lagi.

Haha, sayang kau tidak tahu siapa sainganmu.

**oOoOo**

Naruto yang sedang serius memeriksa tugas murid-murid mendengus saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Ia dengan malas berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Heh, ada apa ini?

"Naruto-kun... aku membawakan kopi untukmu..." ujar gadis berambut merah di hadapannya.

Cowok pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan menerima cangkir berisi kopi itu. senangnya ada yang membuatkan kopi di saat kerja begini. Ah, tinggal bersama orang lain memang anugrah yang besar.

"Terima kasih banyak Karin." Ujar Naruto semangat.

"Coba dulu enak tidak?" tanyanya sok manis.

Huweh! Nadanya dari tadi kok kemayu-kemayu gimana gitu ya. Naruto mana gak sadar lagi... nah lo, gimana kalau Karin itu cewek nekat dan ngasihin obat perangsang? Semoga enggak deh...

"Hem, enak sekali! Kau sangat pandai..."

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanyanya sambil mengintip-intip ke dalam.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat dan mempersilahkan sang gadis. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya sedang Karin berdiri sambil memandang keadaan kamar itu. rapi, yah harusnya memang begini kamar seseorang seperti Naruto.

Tak tahu dia kalau Hinata baru aja ngebersihin itu kamar.

"Ano, maaf ya Karin, aku sedang agak sibuk." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Karin mengangguk ringan dan duduk di ranjang Naruto. Kamarnya, ranjangnya, dan bau khas dirinya. Sungguh menyenangkan. Ah~ Naruto, kau benar-benar membuat gadis ini hampir gila karena senang.

Ia berdiri perlahan dan mendekati si pirang.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya dengan suara sekseh.

"Ah, tidak perlu, ini hanya –

_**GLEK~**_

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat gadis itu menyentuh pahanya pelan. bibir itu tersenyum sambil digigit kecil. Kemudian sang gadis mengedikkan sebelah matanya. masalah goda-menggoda Karin lah ahlinya. Gunduli dia kalau Naruto tidak terpancing.

"A-ano... um,.."

Naruto bingung mau ngomong apa. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya jadi agak panas. Bukan, Karin sama sekali tidak menaruh hal yang aneh-aneh di minuman tadi. ini murni karena otak Naruto yang terlampau mesum.

"Na-ru-to-ku-n..." panggilnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pelan.

Leher Naruto terasa kaku, tidak bisa menoleh maupun menghindar. Lihat, saking tegangnya keringatnya mengalir dengan deras. Gawat, gimana kalau Hinata melihat?

Karin menggesekkan bibirnya pelan di telinga tan itu. perlahan lidahnya menjilat, menggelitik daun kuping Naruto. Oh, Tuhan, cobaan ini terlalu berat. Naruto benar-benar ingin menggigit Karin saat ini.

"Bagus sekali."

Karin cepat-cepat menjauhkan mukanya dan memandang ke arah pintu. Haha, syukurin! Makanya kalau mau aneh-aneh pintu di tutup dulu dong biar gak ketahuan.

"Sa-Sasuke-k-kun... in-ini.." ujarnya gelagapan sambil membenahi kaca matanya.

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke takut-takut. Gak memperhitungkan dia kalau bakal ketahuan secepat ini. aduh alasan apa yah?

"A-ano... ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Uchiha-san. Ini, salah paham. Ah iya, salah paham seperti kau dan aku tadi siang... hehehe..." ujarnya boong banget.

Karin tidak percaya mendengar hal itu. gak menyangka Naruto pinter ngeboong, tapi syukur deh, dia kan belum mau keluar rumah ini. masih mau ngedeketin Naruto gitu.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadisnya sebelum mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu keluar. Karin pun melangkah menuju pintu, sampainya di dekat Sasuke ia berhenti sejenak.

"A-aku tidur dulu Sasuke..." ucap Karin di akhiri kecupan ringan di pipi si raven.

Pemuda itu hanya memutar matanya malas. Ia tahu betul alasan tadi bohong, Sasuke gak bodoh kali sampek bisa percaya. Jadi Karin juga naksir ini blonde? Oke, dia tidak takut. Ayo bersaing secara adil, Sasuke tidak akan kalah.

Ia masuk kamar itu dan menuju sudut ruang, mengambil gitar yang di letakkan di sana. Naruto hanya memandang pemuda yang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dengan bingung. Gak ngerti dia kanapa ini bocah malah duduk di situ.

"Ano, maaf aku lupa mengembalikan gitar itu, hehehe..." ujar Naruto berusaha memecah suasana.

"Hn," tanggap si raven cuek.

Gila, kenapa dia jadi di cuekin, emang ini kamar siapa? Oke, emang bukan kamarnya secara resmi, tapi kan dia yang nempatin sekarang ini.

Sasuke memetik senar itu pelan dan melantunkan nada-nada indah. Ia terus memainkan melodi tanpa nyanyian itu dengan keren. Sesekali dirinya melirik Naruto yang hanya bisa diam memandang dari tempat duduk.

Hebatkan? Lihatlah Naruto, Sasuke itu perfect. Ia bisa melakukan apa aja. Keren, ganteng, gaul, macho, kaya dan masih banyak lagi, kurang apa coba? Kau akan bahagia bila mau di peristrinya.

_**PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK**_

"Kau hebat Uchiha-san..." ujar Naruto setelah Sasuke mengakhiri perminannya.

Melupakan PR murid-muridnya Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelah si raven. Ia mengambil alih alat musik itu dan memainkannya. Perlahan nada-nada tak kalah indah ia lantunkan. Sasuke benar-benar terpesona oleh pemuda satu ini. gila, kenapa matanya jadi katarak? Naruto tiba-tiba memiliki sayap dan yang di mainkannya itu bukan gitar, tapi harpa.

Ini sihir?

Sasuke langsung terbangun dari lamunannya saat nada indah itu berubah miris. Perlahan melodi yang keluar terdengar menyedihkan. Kenapa dengan si pirang?

Dengan kasar Uchiha menarik gitarnya, membuat Naruto yang berkonsentrasi tersentak. Ia memandang tajam bocah putih di sebelahnya dan siap membentak tapi di urungkan saat Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukan.

Loh, ini kenapa?

"Apaan kau!"

"Diam Dobe!" hardik Sasuke saat Naruto ingin melepaskan diri.

"Lepas teme, kau itu gay ya!"

Naruto udah bener gak betah. Dari tadi pagi gini mulu, kalo ini bocah cewek gak apa, nah ini kan cowok.

"Shuut! Tutup matamu."

"Ogah!"

"Tutup!" bentaknya dengan deathglare ngeri.

"I-iya-iya..."

Naruto langsung ciut dan menutup matanya dengan terpaksa. Apa-apaan sih, bikin orang takut aja.

"Tarik nafas."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

"Lakukan saja!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

Ia cepat-cepat melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ogah ah debat, orangnya ngeri kayak iblis sih. Takut...

"Buang."

Naruto terus mengikuti intruksi Sasuke yang di ulang-ulang. Perlahan tapi pasti perasaannya yang agak galau tadi hilang. Kenapa jadi nyaman yah? Padahal ia sedang dipeluk cowok, tapi rasanya benar-benar enak dan damai.

Sasuke memandang wajah itu. wajah yang sangat tenang. Dia tidak mirip malaikat, tapi memang dia malaikat. Memandang wajahnya membuat Sasuke tentram. Aduh, ini orang gak ada matinya.

Wajah itu menunduk perlahan sampai bibirnya membentur bibir Naruto. Kontan mendapat perlakuan asusila itu ia membuka matanya. di dorongnya manusia laknat itu sampai terjungkal ke lantai.

"Teme Kau! DASAR GAY HENTAI! KELUAR!" bentak Naruto gak sadar ini sudah malem.

Sasuke mendecih pelan dan keluar kamar Naruto. Gak apa, lagian juga udah dapat ciuman selamat malem, jadi so what gitu lo kalo di usir. Di bantingnya pintu kamar Naruto dengan kasar membuat si pirang menggerutu geram.

Kaki itu cepat-cepat melangkah ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengunci pintu dan langsung menari gaje di sana.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia lalu mengucapkan 'yes-yes' beberapa kali sambil memukul-mukul angin. Ia menari-nari, menirukan gaya tarian hula-hula dan di akhiri dengan gaya khas Michael Jackson. Dengan bunyi 'ihi!'

Sukses besar mendapat ciuman selamat malam si pirang. Pasti malam ini dia akan bermimpi indah deh. Ah, Naruto selamat bertemu di dalam mimpi. Di sana dirinya dan si pirang bisa berbuat macam-macam yang enak.

**oOoOo**

Esoknya di hari minggu yang cerah keluarga kecil dadakan itu sarapan seperti biasa. Hanya saja otak masing-masing yang berpikir laur biasa. Karin yang masih takut-takut mengingat kejadian semalam, Sasuke yang lagi seneng gara-gara mimpi basah tadi pagi, Hinata yang masih agak ngeri melihat Sasuke sebab insiden kemarin siang.

Dan diantara mereka, Naruto lah yang paling stress karena harus memikirkan katiga masalah yang di sebutkan di atas bersamaan. Kami-sama semoga itu yang terakhir...

Yakin?

_**Ting Tong Ting Tong**_

"Biar aku yang membuka..." ujar Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri.

Ia menghela nafas lega meninggalkan ruang makan itu. benar-benar sarapan yang membuat jantung tidak sehat. Pintu itu di bukanya pelan dan nampak lah seseorang yang tadi menekan bel.

Naruto memandang pemuda berambut orange itu dengan wajah yang sedikt memiring. Sedang yang di pandang hanya diam membisu bak patung.

'Ryuubi?'

"MALIINGG!" teriak Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

Jari tan itu menunjuk-nunjuk pria keriput di belakang sana. Yang di tunjuk hanya mengangkat tangannya –memberi salam –sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. Emang punya dosa apa, dia kan emang bukan maling.

Tiga manusia yang tadi sarapan langsung berhamburan keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang mengenali salah satu dari dua tamu itu langsung menatap tajam dan berlari menyergapnya.

"Kau..." desisnya geram sambil menarik kerah baju orang itu.

"Hallo adikku..." jawab Itachi ramah.

Naruto langsung ber'oh' ria tidak jelas mendengar kalimat pendek itu. pantes mirip, adik toh ternyata. Hem, hem... tapi sang kakak lebih baik nih kayaknya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada siaga satu.

"Aku mau menginap di sini..."

What the hell he said? Nginep? Dia pikir ini rumah motel murahan yang bisa di buat nginep pasangan homo apa? Enak aja rumahnya mau di jadiin kandang kumpul kebo.

"Cih, mati saja kau!"

Sasuke hendak melepas tinjunya pada wajah sang kakak tapi di hentikan saat Itachi menunjukkan sebuah kertas padanya. Heh, apaan ini? dari mana dapatnya?

"Tahu ini apa?"

_**To be continued...**_

- ceritanya makin gaje dan OOC? Haha, udah di bilang ini bakal gaje banget dan OOC parah. Gak tahu ini chara akan bertambah lagi apa enggak. Dan apa ada yg suka OroNaru? Gimana kalo ketua tartib itu Orochimaru? Dan ada yg tahu nama belakang Karin?

Ano ini rate ganti M, tapi gak akan ada sex. Perubahan rate karena kata-kata yang di dalamnya bakal banyak yang tabu serta limenya akan bertambah. Sherry beneran belum tahu endingnya, semoga bisa ngalir dengan baik seiring waktu...

.dan Naruto di sini emang radak masum, dan gampang tergoda, jadi maaf ya... dan maaf kalo inggrisnya salah, males buka google, hehehe...

^^satu lagi kalau cerita Sherry berasa mirip punya orang lain sherry minta maaf, sherry bukan Cuma newbi sebagai author tapi juga sebagai reader. Sherry jg sering menghndari cerita Angst, bahasa berat-panjang, dan cerita penuh obrolan chara dgn author dalam tanda baca '(...)' #kayak punyamu enggak aja!# makanya gak tahu kalo mirip, hehe... begitulah Sherry, jadi masih banyak cerita senpai yg belum sherry baca, tpi akan diusahankan baca mulai sekarang.. dan silahkan tegur bila ada yg mengganjal, kalau bisa sekalian kasih judul fict/authornya biar gak ribet cari #plak!

^^suer sherry gak maksud jiplak, beribu maaf kalau terkesan mirip senpai-senpai...

_**Bales Review...**_

**Koneko:** salam kenal^^ belum yakin NS or SN, tpi udah langsung sherry ganti waktu liat reviewnya Koneko. Makasih...

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan:** hehe... mkasih Inez, maaf OOC, dan makin OOC,

**Prinses Fujoshi**: makasih banyak Prinses... sherry akan berusaha buat terus lanjutin...

**Sasuhina-caem**: maaf kalo berkesan cewe^^v, dan maaf jg ini gak akan ada yaoinya(mungkin) makasih banyak pokoknya...

**Yashina Uzumaki**: hehe, maaf.. ano, sekalian di tunjukan bagian garingnya (Yas: semua!) #cengoh# Yosh, di usahakan tidak garing lagi. Terimkasih Yas...

**Queen The Reaper:** makasih Queen... di usahakan gak lama-lama...

**Kyou:** hehe, makasih Kyou... maf belum bisa kilat...

**Naruto lover**: terimakasih... maf yaoinya, di usahakan straighnya gak kalah...

**Nasumichan Uharu**: sebenarnya yaoi + straigh, hehe,,, makasih banyak Nasumi...

**Miss-yuuhi**: iyah, hehe... gak bakal kayak full house di arigatou Miss...

**99**: ano, belum tahu ^^v semoga aja ya,,, makasih...

**DheKyu:** makasih Dhe... semoga tidak mengecewakan...

**Misyel:** aku yg harusnya bilang thanks... gak nyangka misyel jg suka SasuNaru...

**Azuza ThebadGirl**: maaf ya Fujo ^^v langsung di benerin kok tlisannya... endingnya semoga aja heheh...

**Hibari Cloudzy Reinitta**: maaf ini lama bgt updatenya... sherry jg lama cari fict ginian, karna gk nemu buat aja sndiri... makasih ya...

**UzuChiha Rin**: Iyah... #ikutan iklan# hehe makasih, maaf homornya chap ini gak ada... makasih...

**Azzahra's shapprine**: makasih Azzahra...

**KeireiNo**: gak apah kok... makasih banyak...

**Seon Shin Young:** makasih banyak Seon... di usahain lanjutannya cepet...

**Kitsune no SasuNaru:** makasih, Kitsune... ini dah lanjut...

**Uchiha cucHan clyne**: makasih banyak dah di fav... hehe... maaf OOC, sekali lagi makasih...

**Nn:** makasih... semoga tidak mengecewakan...

**Mimi D'fujoshi**: maksih... hehe...

Terimakasih udah review... bener2 fantastis lihat review chap 1. Maaf bila ini mengecewakan dan tidak sebagus chap 1... dan apakah masih pantas di lanjut atau cukup sekian saja? Silahkan sampaikan pendapat dan kritik lewat review or PM...

Domo arigatou, jaa.. ;)

By:_ 31 Sherry's_


	3. Chapter 3

"Cih, mati saja kau!"

Sasuke hendak melepas tinjunya pada wajah sang kakak tapi di hentikan saat Itachi menunjukkan sebuah kertas padanya. Heh, apaan ini? dari mana dapatnya?

"Tahu ini apa?"

**Declaimer Character: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Parody**

**Warning: BL, Straigh, OOC, OOC, OOC, Gary-sue, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Other Pair: NaruHina, NaruKarin, SasuKarin, ItaKyu, ItaNaru, KyuNaru.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 25**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 22**

**Hinata Hyuga, Karin: 21**

**Itachi Uchiha: 28**

**Kyuubi Kurama: 27**

**.**

**.**

**Soecial Thanks to:**

**Queen The reaper, Satsuki Naruhi, ****greenilicious**

**Fujocintasasunaru****, ****UzuChiha Rin****, ****missyuuhi****,**

**Hiro D Fullbuster****, ****Yashina Uzumaki****, ****Tomatto Hime****,**

**Haruka Hayashibara****, ****He-Chan ShiemoO****, ****99****,**

**Azusa TheBadGirl****, ****Seo Shin Young****, ****Ellias****,**

**Kitsune no Sasunaru****, ****Zy****, ****Reinitta Dzy'Strife****, ****Neka-neko miaw****,**

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan****, ****Ana****, ****uchiha cucHan clyne****,**

**Capricorn Sejat****i, ****tobaru****, ****ChaaChulie247****,**

**Miku In Hana****, ****anon****, ****GerhardGeMi**

**Naiko Akaichi 48****, ****chy karin****, ****iztha dark neko****,**

**Kiroyin9****, ****Misyel****,**

Bagaimana kalau dalam satu rumah dihuni empat orang yang terdiri dari dua pasang kekasih? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tiga dari keempat orang itu jatuh cinta pada satu orang yang sama? Bagaimana tindakan satu orang ini saat punya tiga pilihan yang sama-sama, uh... bikin nafsu? Dan itulah yang akan dialami orang-orang di sini. Hanya saja karena ego orang-orang ini agak menjulang dan mengaku sebagai pemilik cinta terbesar jadi mereka menanggapi semua itu dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak waras. Oh tidak! Ada dua orang mas-mas dateng buat numpang idup dan ikutan bersaing. Ah, Intinya ini adalah cerita cinta yang super gaje. Lihat saja sendiri deh usaha sedeng orang-orang ini demi menarik perhatian sang 'Angel'.

**.**

**.**

**One Home, One Angel, One Thousand and One Trouble**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it, ;)**

**.**

Sasuke memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. sugguh tak ia kira kakanya itu sangat licik, bahkan mampu melakukan hal konyol macam memfoto surat kontraknya dan menjadikannya alat untuk memeras adiknya sendiri.

Sial, mana dirinya tahu kriput keladi itu bakal mendatangi rumahnya untuk semua ini? hah, kalau menyarankan agar membakar foto itu atau merobeknya, itu sudah Sasuke lakukan. tapi Itachi itu licik ingat, jadi pasti ada ribuan salinan dari foto itu.

_**Tok... tok... tok...**_

"Hn, Masuk." Ucap Sasuke dingin menjawab ketukan pintu itu.

_**Ngekk...**_

Ia menengok untuk melihat seseorang yang ada di balik pintu sana. Eh, kenapa dirinya lupa yang satu ini? ia menyeringai melihat pemuda pirang yang sedang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa koper itu.

benar juga, karena di rumah ini hanya ada tiga kamar, dan sungguh tidak mungkin dua manusia jahanam gay itu tidur sekamar dengan orang lain, maka hanya ada satu tempat di mana mereka akan menginap. Yap, kamar Naruto, dan Naruto tidak mungkin sekamar dengan dua gadis di bawah sana, jadi tujuan paling pasti tentu saja kamar pemilik rumah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu Naruto, Sasuke bersyukur pemuda itu bergender sama dengannya. Haha... ini akan jadi dua tahun yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ke-kanapa kau tersenyum begitu,Uchiha? " tanya Naruto agak takut.

Sialnya hidup Naruto saat ini, ingin rasanya ia keluar rumah itu, tapi dirinya tak mau meninggalkan sang pacar tersayang bersama monster-monster menyeramkan macam Uchiha bersaudara dan si rambut orange-merah itu. Kami-sama lindungi keperjakaan mahluk sempurnamu ini~

"Eheem... taruh saja semua itu sesukanya, asal jangan memindah benda-benda yang ada. " ujar Sasuke mengakhiri khayalan indahnya.

Dengan agak ragu surai pirang itu mengangguk diikuti empunya yang mulai melangkah ke sisi ruang. Firasatnya benar-benar tak nyaman dengan semua ini. ya, Tuhan... semoga saja Naruto gak di perkosa nanti malam.

**Buk!**

Sasuke yang entah kenapa merasa senyumnya ingin terus mengembang melemparka diri ke kasur. Gak enakkan kalau dirinya yang stoic itu terlihat cengar-cengir gaje di depan pemuda yang ia taksir. Ah, makanya dia tengkurep dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, itu toh alasannya? Eh, tapi sudahkah Sasuke mengkui ke-gay-annya?

Tidak! Dia bukan gay, dia normal. Dia Cuma menyukai seorang pria saja, itu pun karena pria tersebut memiliki kecantikan yang melebihi wanita, so jangan bilang dia gay. Gak sudi dirinya disamakan dengan dua orang yang ada di kamar sebelah itu.

Naruto yang masih berada di sisi ruangan itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia bingung di mana harus menaruh barang. Lihat aja semua tempat udah penuh, jadi gimana caranya menaruh semua barangnya tanpa memindah barang yang ada coba?

"Err... Uchiha-san, apa tidak bisa barangmu aku pindah ke – "

"Apa? " seru Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Eh? Hanya beberapa barang di meja ini kok, aku kan butuh meja untuk menaruh buku dan laptop. " ujar Naruto agak bingung.

Kenapa sih ini pemuda satu, sejak kemarin sepertinya tingkahnya sangat aneh. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan wajah pemuda itu yang terkesan cool dan angker. Naruto bergidik sambil membuka kopernya. Tak tahu orang yang ia batin sedang meremas bantal dengan geram.

Sasuke tadi sebenarnya salah mengartikan ucapan Naruto. ah, yang itu loh, saat Naruto menyebut 'barangmu' tadi. Benar-benar idiot parah karena dirinya langsung berpikir ke arah sana saat kata itu diucapkan. Ck, ck, ck, dasar ayam mesum.

Hah, sudah hentikan tingkah OOC ini, Sasuke perlu penyegaran otak. Jalan-jalan ke mana kek asal jauh-jauh dari mahluk blonde satu ini. si raven pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan mahluk Kishimoto paling sexy yang membuatnya tak tahan lagi itu.

**oOoOo**

Karin melirik gadis di sampingnya sesekali, meneliti semua yang ada pada gadis itu. ia Cuma mau mencari tahu bagaiamana sih tipe cewek Naruto itu. yah, biar pun ia sudah sangat percaya diri Naruto bisa ia rebut dengan muda tapi dia juga harus mengenali lawannya sebelum bertempur dong.

Dan kalau dilihat-lihat Hinata itu cukup lumayan untuk jadi saingan. Ah, kenapa dia tidak membuat Hinata menyukai Sasuke saja, dengan begitu dirinya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

"Ehem... Hinata, apa tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin sambil membilas piring yang ia pegang.

"Ah, Ti-tidak nona, aku se-sebenarnya sudah pu-punya pacar.." jawab Hinata segera.

Karin langsung meletakkan piring yang ia pegang dan menghadap gadis itu. Hinata yang merasa di pandang dengan tidak mengenakkan pun balas memandang Karin takut-takut. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa sejak kemarin wanita ini datang selalu mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

"Naruto?" tanya Karin lagi dengan nada seperti menantang.

"I-iyah..."

"Kau tahu Naruto sebenarnya menderita dengan hubungan kalian? Dia tengah malam terbangun dan melamun di pinggir kolam kemarin."

Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata gadis itu langsung. Bagaiman Karin yang baru datang tahu semua ini? ia pikir Naruto dan Karin belum pernah mengobrol sebelumnya. Hinata jelas tahu Naruto sedih dengan semua ini, sama dengan dirinya. Tapi dirinya juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mencegah perjodohan ini terjadi.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya kenapa kau tidak melepasnya demi kebahagiaannya?" tambah Karin makin berusaha membuat Hinata terpojok.

Ternyata ada jalan lain selain membuat Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Yah, dengan membuat Hinata melepas Naruto lebih dulu, itu akan mempermudah jalannya menjodohkan gadis ini dengan Sasuke. Dan setelah itu ia tinggal membuat Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Ide yang bagus Karin! Sayang kau tak tahu Sasuke sudah menyukai orang lain.

"Tidak! Pernikahan ini hanya sementara, dan Na-Naruto bilang ia akan me-menungguku." Jawan Hinata dengan tegas.

mungkin Hinata memang lemah, tapi ia tak akan menyerah bila mengenai Naruto. lagi pula kenapa gadis ini menginginkan hal itu. bukankah kalau ia menyukai Sasuke, ia akan membuat Hinata semakin dekat dengan Naruto? atau jangan-jangan...

"No-nona... apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Apa kau menyukai Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Karin terlihat membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan itu. ia menggertakkan giginya menyadari gadis di hadapannya tidak sebodoh yang ia duga. Sial, apa dirinya harus mengakui hal ini atau harus berpura-pura?

"Eh, kau tidak sebodoh itu ternyata? Yah, aku menyukai Naruto. dan, tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk membuatnya berpaling, so –" Karin menghentikan ucapannya untuk berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan begitu sampai tepat di samping ia melanjutkan.

"Siap kan dirimu..." tambahnya pelan sambil menyeringai.

Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian pergi dengan menabrakkan pundaknya ke pundak Hinata dengan sengaja. Benar, Karin meletuskan tanda perang dengan ini. toh kalau pun dia menutup-nutupi juga tak akan ada gunanya. Itu hanya akan mempersempit ruang geraknya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Tanpa di sadari dua gadis yang tengah bersiteru itu Sasuke berdiri di balik pintu dapur. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya begitu tahu percakapan itu telah berakhir. Jadi, Karin telah memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengejar Naruto?

Nampaknya Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam sekarang. ah, apa perlu dia ikut mengumumkan dirinya juga ikut bersaing? Cks! Sial dia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena ada keriput keladi di rumahnya. Kalau begini Sasuke seperti pengecut yang bertindak secara diam-diam. Ah, dia akan melihat situasi nanti, kalau memang memungkinkan, ia akan melakukannya, tapi kalau tidak ia memang harus berjalan di lubang tikus a.k.a bertindak diam-diam.

**Dak!**

What the hell! Sasuke yang merasakan kepala ditimpuk langsung mengerling ke kanan-kiri mencari orang kurang ajar yang berani menjamah mahkotanya. Tapi sejauh matanya memandang tak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Hey adikku sayang kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, apa kau sudah mulai gila karena sekamar dengan uke semanis Naruto?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya saat telinganya menangkap suara jelek yang ia tahu betul milik siapa itu. cih, dasar monyet, pantas saja dirinya tidak ada di kanan mau pun kiri ternyata orang yang menimpuknya sedang memanjat pohon mangga di atas.

"Monyet kriput, apa kau tidak betah melihat pohon sampai gatal dan memanjatnya, hah?" ujar Sasuke kesal.

Dia memang kesal karena di timpuk buah mangga tadi, tapi dia lebih kesal lagi karena ucapan keriput keladi itu benar. Kenyataannya Sasuke memang sedikit tidak waraskan waktu Naruto tadi pindah ke kamarnya?

"Tumben mangalihkan pembicaraan? Wah, jadi benar dia uke peliharaanmu?"

Orang ini benar-benar besar mulut. Dan apa tadi katanya? Uke peliharaan? Dia pikir mahluk seindah Naruto sang angelnya itu sejenis sama dirinya yang monyet sampai di sebut peliharaan?

Sasuke yang tidak terima calon ukenya di perolok pun mengambil buah mangga tadi dan melemparkannya ke orang di atas sana. Dan benar-benar mengenai kepala hitam gondrong orang itu sampai empunya terjatuh ke bawah.

"Mati kau!" geram sang Uchiha bungsu sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

Benar-benar bukan hari yang bagus. Ia sudah sangat gerah di dalam kamar berdua saja dengan Naruto malah pas keluar ketemu sama orang yang membuatnya jengkel. Cih! Nampaknya Sasuke harus menghilang dari rumah seharian penuh agar moodnya bisa balik. Nginep di bar misalnya.

Itachi yang terjatuh itu langsung bangun dengan memegangi punggung yang terasa patah. Gila, adiknya itu tidak berprikekakakan kalau bertindak. Tidak tahu apa kalau pinggang adalah aset berharga semua seme untuk memuaskan uke?

Dengan meringis menahan sakit Itachi memungiti mangga-mangganya yang tadi ia petik dan membawanya ke dapur. Ah, dia kan mau membuatkan rujak mangga untuk ukenya yang lagi hamil.

Haha... gak adik, gak kakak kalau berurusan sama yang namanya uke selalu aja begok. Mana ada yang namanya cowok hamil! Itachi itu sebenarnya lagi mau menghibur Kyuubi yang nampak murung sejak datang kemari.

Dan yah, mungkin karena ia sangat berharap ukenya itu bisa hamil jadi dirinya mengartikan kemurungan sang kekasih karena lagi mengalami gejala pregnan. Hey, seorang macam Kyuubie tidak pernah terlihat galau tahu, jadi wajar kalau Itachi berpikiran luar biasa atas fenomena luar biasa ini.

Ah, dari pada melihat Itachi yang lagi masak, mending melihat tampang langka Kyuubi yang lagi galau.

.

.

.

Kamar bercat biru muda itu nampak hanya ditempati satu sosok. Dan tak salah lagi, itu Kyuubi, uke Itachi satu-satunya sepanjang masa. Pemuda berambut orange-kemerahan itu nampak murung dengan memandang foto yang ada di dalam dompetnya.

Err... jangan harapkan itu foto Itachi, karena sama sekali bukan. itu foto seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut pirang cerah yang sedang tersenyum bahagia: almarhum adiknya. Hah... jadi galau gini suasananya.. coba ada yang main biola dan menyalakan kipas angin sambil menebar dedaunan kering pasti tempat itu jadi lebih dramatis dan keren.

Ups, tapi sayangnya ini bukan film, dan Kyuubi bukan cowok kurang kerjaan yang mau berubah alay mendadak. Dan cukup kau mengoloknya, dia beneran lagi sedih sekarang.

_**Tok... tok... tokk...**_

Kyuubie mendesah mendengar ketukan pintu yang mengganggu lamunannya itu. dengan sedikit enggan dirinya menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya. Eh, tapi kenapa harus ia bukakan segala? Bukankah cukup menjawab orang di luar sana akan masuk. Sudahlah, toh dirinya juga sudah terlanjur berdiri.

**Ngeek...**

"Hehehe... maaf menganggu, ada barangku yang tertinggal.. um, Kak, Kyuubi kan?"

Saking terkejutnya melihat orang yang ada dibalik pintu itu Kyuubi hanya bisa mengangguk. Benar-benar mirip bahkan senyumnya juga sama. Apakah dia malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untuk menggantikan Ryuubi?

"Eh, apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Um, kalau begitu aku –"

"Tidak apa-apa, masuk saja Naruto. Kyuubi memang sedang tak enak badan." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah sempat menengok tadi hanya ber'oh' santai sebelum masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil sepatunya yang ada di kolom tempat tidur. Ia segera berpamitan kembali ke kamar Sasuke. Bukannya Naruto anti Yaoi, makanya ia tidak betah berlama-lama berdekatan dengan mereka. Ia hanya tidak nyaman berada di dekat dua orang yang bersikap aneh sampai mencuri foto demi memeras adiknya sendiri.

Hah... keterlaluan..

Melihat pemuda itu sudah menghilang ke kamar sebelah, Itachi pun masuk ke dalam dengan menepuk pundak pemuda berambut orange-kemerhan yang masih bengong itu. ia lalu menaruh piring yang di bawanya di meja dekat tempat tidur sebelum menghampiri Kyuubi yang telah berpindah ke ranjang.

"Sudahlah, mereka hanya mirip Kyuu..." ujar Itachi yang tengah duduk di dekat Kyuubi.

"Aku juga tahu orang tua! Kau pikir aku idiot!" sungutnya sambil menampik tangan Itachi yang hendak mengusap rambutnya.

Hell no! Meski dia uke dan sedang galau ia tak mau diperlakukan layaknya cewek manja. Dia risih tahu kalau ada yang menyentuhnya seolah dirinya itu adalah orang lemah.

"Iya-iya... kalau begitu berhenti bersikap seperti itu. lebih baik kau makan rujak mangga yang aku buat agar bayimu –"

**DAK!**

Dasar orang tidak tahu situasi. Sudah tahu Kyuubie itu galak masih saja digoda, alhasil nikmati itu malam pertama dengan sikut Kyuubi Kurama. Dan beraninya dia bilang bayimu?

_**Kretek Kretek**_

Kyuubi memijit jari-jarinya untuk ia siapkan menghantap pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kata bayi itu tadi sangat tidak bisa diterima, kalau begitu bukankah ia disamakan dengan mahluk cengeng nan lebai bernama wanita?

_**Pak! Bug!**_

Um, tapi nampaknya Kyuubi itu salah perhitungan yah? Dia sepertinya lupa kalau Itachi itu lebih hebat darinya. Lihat saja pria keriput itu saat ini dengan mudah menghalau tinjunya bahkan sampai bisa menarik Kyuubi ke ranjang untuk ia tindih.

"Aku belum sarapan Kyuu..." ujar Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Engh! Idiot! ini -Aaah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang menata barang-barangnya langsung menjatuhkan jam yang ia pegang mendengar desahan yang sampai ke kamarnya berada. Kenapa mereka melakukan sesuatu seperti itu siang-siang begini sih? Sial, kenapa juga kamar ini harus bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka?

"Huuwaa...!''

Naruto lari tunggang langgang keluar kamarnya karena tidak tahan mendengar semua desahan dan rintihan itu. dasar hentai, gak tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuubi dan Itachi itu Cuma main tindih-tindihan aja sambil makan rujak. Hahaha...

**oOoOo**

karena penghuni rumah itu bertambah, bertambah pulalah kesibukan wanita-wanita yang bertugas memasak. Dan karena itu Naruto yang tidak mau kekasih tecintanya kelelahan kembali membantu di dapur. Niatnya, tapi waktu dirinya sampai di tempat itu yang ia lihat malah semua makanan sudah tersedia.

Err... siapa yang membantu pacanya memasak semua ini?

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah turun. Duduklah..." ujar Karin yang ternyata sudah ada duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ah iya... hehe... apa kau yang membantu Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil duduk di samping Hinata.

"Aku yang memasak semua ini Naruto~" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum menggoda. Mengingatkan sang Uzumaki akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hehehe... kau cantik dan pintar memasak..." dan dengan gobloknya karena gugup Naruto malah memuji wanita berkacamata itu.

Mungkin pintar dia memuji wanita, masalahnya ada wanita yang bersatatus kekasihnya yang sedang menggigit bibir mendengar semua itu. Hinata tahu Naruto itu memang seorang yang suka menyenangkan wanita dengan berkata sopan dan memuji, bahkan beberapa temannya juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama oleh Naruto. tapi entah mengapa karena ia tahu Karin menyukai Naruto ia merasa sakit hati mendengar itu.

Hinata bukannya juga malas hingga tak ikut menyiapkan semua makanan ini, tapi Karin selalu mengambil alih pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan. Gadis itu makin menunduk menyembunyikan raut mukanya di poni saat Naruto dan Karin mengobrol santai bahkan sampai tertawa kecil. ia benar tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa akrab secepat itu, apa mungkin mereka selalu mengobrol di malam hari saat dirinya tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba ditengah kegalauan gadis indigo itu terdengar suara langkah lari seseorang dari arah ruang tamu. Kontan ketiga orang yang ada di sana langsung melihat ke pintu di mana seseorang yang lari itu muncul.

Tara... Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan badan brpeluh, wajah capek dan nampak berantakan. Yah, tapi masih ganteng, jadi Sasuke FC gak usah kecewa. Dia gak baru berantem atau kecelakaan kok, dia Cuma baru berlari dari bar sampai ke rumah.

Rencananya menginap di luar batal karena ia ingat ada satu cowok super manis yang ia tinggal di rumah bersama moster-monster berbahaya.

Dengan gak sadarnya kalau wajah itu tidak sedang keren Sasuke masuk ke ruang makan dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursi. Di abaikananya tatapan aneh dari tiga orang itu. ia sedang gak ada penting ngurusin mereka, karena ia harus memastikan Naruto gak habis di rape mau pun diapa-apain.

Hah... Sasuke bisa lega karena wajah pemuda pirang itu masih berseri bak malaikat yang muncul di pagi hari. Merasa pandangan aneh itu masih tertuju padanya ia pun berdehem beberapa kali dan kembali memasang wajah cool tingkat dewa. Dan dengan itu kembalilah suasana tempat itu seperti sebelumnya.

Haha... Sasuke, kau itu emang paling bisa yah kalau nutupin keOOCan loh...

Tak lama setelah ke datangan sang adik, sang Kakak Uchiha Itachi bersama mempelainya #plak. Ehem, bersama Kyuubi datang ke tempat itu.

"Hai adikku... wah, kau menjamu Kakakmu dengan sangat baik ternyata." Ujar Itachi sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sisi paling ujung. Tempat yang biasa diduduki para kepala keluarga itu loh..

Kyuubi yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata hanya menggelang lemah. Sungguh perkataan idiot yang membuatnya malu sebagai uke.

"Loh, kok pada diam semua? Ayo makan..." ujar Itachi yang masih gak sadar kalau tuan rumahnya bukan dia.

Tapi toh mendengar intruksi itu yang lainnya juga mengikuti, dengan Naruto yang paling semangat mengucapkan kalimat ritual makan tentunya.

Kyuubi yang mengenal betul seseorang yang mirip pemuda itu selalu melirik beberapa kali ke arah Naruto. walau ia tahu Ruubie dan Naruto bukan orang yang sama, tapi ia tetap ingin melihat persamaan pemuda itu. Itachi yang tahu tingkah Kyuubi pun sesekali ikut memperhatikan Naruto, dia kan juga mengenal Ryuubi, jadi dia juga agak penasaran.

Penasaran apa coba?

Seperti tak mau ketinggalan Karin yang ingin siap sedia mengambilkan apa yang Naruto inginkan pun selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu. oh, jangan lupakan kekasih tercinta si blonde yang memang selalu memperhatikan polah Naruto juga.

Kau tanya Sasuke? Dia tidak memperhatikan Naruto sayangnya. Dia memperhatikan dua cowok pendatang baru itu dengan mata berkilat. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang dua gay itu juga ikutan tertarik sama Naruto?

Shit! Bisa repot dirinya kalau begini. Oke, dia tahu Karin dan Hinata sedang melakukan hal yang sama, tapi itu wajar karena mereka juga sudah mengumumkan perang persaingan, tapi kalau dua mahluk di sana? Cih! Nampaknya Sasuke harus bersiap mendengar ada dua mas-mas yang mau ikutan bersaing.

"Terimakasih makananya!" ujar Naruto membuyarkan segala tatapan yang tertuju padanya itu.

Si pirang menatap heran semua orang yang nampak belum menyentuh makanannya. Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan makananya juga enak, kenapa gak ada yang makan coba?

"Hinata kenapa kau tidak makan?"

**Crack**!

Dengan sangat mudah dan bersamaan kalimat tadi berhasil menghancurkan hati orang-orang yang menaruh hati pada Naruto. ck,ck,ck... broken heart masal nih...

**oOoOo**

Naruto berjalan gontai melewati lorong-lorong kelas itu. matanya yang hampir menyaingi Gaara membuat semua orang bisa menebak kalau guru manis itu tidak tidur semalaman. Dan memang itu lah yang terjadi. Naruto sama sekali tidak tidur, ia melek dan berjaga setiap menitnya.

Dia Cuma takut kalau pas tidur tubuhnya di gerayangi pemuda Uchiha yang super gak jelas itu. jadinya karena ia tidak mau segel perjaganya dibuka cowok ia gak tidur. Hah... sebenarnya ketakutannya juga gara-gara kemarin siangnya mendengar suara ItaKyuu sih.

"Sensei?" sebuah suara dengan nada datar mengiang di telinga Naruto, membuatnya menjadi siaga satu seketika.

Ini dia, satu cowok gak jelas lainnya yang membuat kehidupan straighnya terombang-ambing dan terancam berbelok.

"Hm... tak ku sangkau kau naksir aku sampai ikutan memakai airlener." Tambah pemuda berambut merah di depan Naruto itu dengan nistanya.

Naksir? Naksir dia bilang? Oh, Tuhan kenapa tak kau cabut saja nyawa Naruto? kenapa tak kau ubah saja gendernya menjadi cewek kalau dirinya selalu ditaksir cowok?

Naruto memandang pemuda bertubuh pendek di depannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali mencekik pemuda itu sekarang ini. tidakkah cukup penderitaannya di rumah yang penuh cowok gak jelas itu, kenapa juga di tempat kerjanya masih ada satu murid macam Gaara? Tolong Baim ya Allah~ err... OOS!

"Aku tahu kau bahagia, tapi jangan memelukku, nanti kau dipanggil Orochi-Sensei lagi. kalau kau mau memelukku nanti saja pulang sekolah kita janjian di taman. Jaa.." sungguh kePDan tingkat akut yang tidak diimbangi dengan ekspresi yang benar.

Dan kenapa juga tangan Naruto yang menjulur hendak mencekik itu bisa diartikan memeluk coba?

"Hiks... Hikss... salahkah kesempurnaan yang kau berikan padaku ini Tuhan?"

**oOoOo**

Sasuke akhirnya bisa menikmati suasana rumahnya yang tenang tanpa sinyal-sinyal gangguan yang mendekat. Si angelnya lagi kerja, para wanita perusuh . Karin dan Hinata pergi kuliah, dan dua gay jahanam yang memerasnya sedang pergi kencan. Hah... hidup terasa tenang dan nyaman kalau tinggal sendirian.

Eh, sendirian? Sasuke menaikkan alisnya menyadari hal itu. ia bisa mencari klise fotonya di kamar Itachikan, atau kalau pun dirinya tidak menemukan karena benda itu di bawa, ia bisa mencari apa aja yang bisa mengeluarkan kriput keladi itu dari rumahnya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan langsung bangun dari rebahannya di pinggir kolam. Ia lalu berjalan ke dalam dan langsung menuju kamar ItaKyuu. Benar-benar waktu yang tapat untuk menggeledah perkakas kakaknya, dan pasti orang selicik itu punya banyak rahasia.

Ah, dia kan sangat melindungi ukenya, jadi ia bisa mencari-cari bukti perselingkuhan Itachi untuk mengancamnya keluar rumah. Hoho... kalau Itachi keluar Sasuke sangat leluasa mengambil tindakan dalam memperbutkan Naruto.

Tangan putih itu mengacak-acak semua benda yang ada di sana. Ia dengan telaten meneliti semua hal yang mencurigakan. Tapi Sasuke yang saat ini berjongkok sambil membongkar laci itu melihat sebuah benda tergeletak di bawah ranjang. Dengan wajah stoic yang agak menyeringai nista ia pun mengambil benda itu untuk ia teliti.

Hem, bisa jadi benda ini dibuang karena dijatuhkan yang punya. Dan alasan di jatuhkan bisa jadi karena salah satu dari mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalamnya.

"What the -"

Ekspresi setan tadi berubah menjadi wajah syok dengan mata melotot. Karena yang ia dapati adalah...

**To be Continued...**

Uh, maaf yah pendek... hehehe... makin gaje dan gak karuan lagi…

**Makasih banyak yang review… maf belum bisa bales karena um… hehehe…. Karena saya ngetiknya mendadak lagi #gampar**

**Adakah yang masih bersedia mereview?**

Domo arigatou, jaa.. ;)

By:_ 31 Sherry's_


	4. Chapter 4

"What the -"

Ekspresi setan tadi berubah menjadi wajah syok dengan mata melotot. Ini kan...

**Declaimer Character: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pair: Sasuke x Naruto x Sasuke**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Parody**

**Warning: BL, Straigh, OOC, OOC, OOC, Gary-sue, Gaje, Typo, dll**

**Other Pair: NaruHina, NaruKarin, SasuKarin, ItaKyu, ItaNaru, KyuNaru.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 25**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 22**

**Hinata Hyuga, Karin: 21**

**Itachi Uchiha: 28**

**Kyuubi Kurama: 27**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kalau dalam satu rumah dihuni empat orang yang terdiri dari dua pasang kekasih? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tiga dari keempat orang itu jatuh cinta pada satu orang yang sama? Bagaimana tindakan satu orang ini saat punya tiga pilihan yang sama-sama, uh... bikin nafsu? Dan itulah yang akan dialami orang-orang di sini. Hanya saja karena ego orang-orang ini agak menjulang dan mengaku sebagai pemilik cinta terbesar jadi mereka menanggapi semua itu dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak waras. Oh tidak! Ada dua orang mas-mas dateng buat numpang idup dan ikutan bersaing. Ah, Intinya ini adalah cerita cinta yang super gaje. Lihat saja sendiri deh usaha sedeng orang-orang ini demi menarik perhatian sang 'Angel'.

**.**

**.**

**One Home, One Angel, One Thousand and One Trouble**

**.**

**.**

**special thanks for:  
><strong>

**Gunchan SasuNaru Forever ^^ Yashina Uzumaki ^^ Blue Chrysanthemum ^^ Hesty Yunjae ^^ Tobaru^^**

**Imperial Nazwa-chan ^^ Ren Aoquesth ^^ Greenilicious ^^ Mood maker^^ ChaaChulie247^^**

**puzzy cat ^^ Nakamaru Chiaki^^ Guest ^^ Uzuchiha Rin^^ Kiroyin9^^**

**Faicentt ^^ Uchy-san ^^Naiko Akachi 48 ^^Lushi chan 3 v ^^ Guest 2 ^^ Louisia Vi Duivel ^^**

**1412 ^^ Uchiha Ai-chan^^ Erunaru . Chan^^ Aoi Chan^^  
><strong>

**Enjoy it, ;)**

**.**

Hanya ada suara keyboard berbenturan dengan jari-jari di ruangan itu, tapi bukan berarti si pirang yang tengah mengetik tugas utuk bahan ulangan besok itu sedang sendirian. Ia yang sekarang berada di kamar tuan rumah sedang bersama sang tuan rumah, hanya saja pemuda raven yang menurut Naruto ajaib bin aneh bin mengerikan itu sedang tiduran dengan nyamannya sambil menyangga dagu di ranjang dengan mata yang si pirang yakin me-nga-wa-si-nya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut dengan blink-blink indah di sekitar wajahnya.

Si raven yang di lempari pertanyaan itu langsung mengangguk, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah pemuda manis itu. yah, memang ada kok sesuatu di wajah si blonde, gula... yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan menggoda untuk dijilat.

"Ada," jawab Sasuke mengambang sambil menggerakkan wajahnya maju.

"Keindahan yang tak tertandingi..."

"Err... apa ada sesuatu di wajahku Uchiha-san?" tanya Naruto yang sumpah gak tahan lagi.

Sasuke yang tadi melamun langsung mendengar kaset backsound khayalannya berhenti dengan gak elit. Brengsek, ternyata yang tadi itu khayalan, ia pikir benar-benar terjadi. Sedikit mendengus pemuda itu merubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang, membuat Naruto yang pertanyaannya diabaikan langsung membuang mukanya dengan cepat.

Apa-apaan orang itu, sudah membuat konsentrasinya terganggu dengan senyum anehnya masih nyuekin dirinya lagi. dengan geram si pirang pun melanjutkan mengetiknya sambil menggerutu. Tangannya yang terlampau kasar memencet tombol-tombol huruf di keyboardnya membuat laptop itu mengeluarkan bunyi berisik, sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke lagi.

Hah, pemuda raven itu jadi ingat foto yang ia temukan di bawah ranjang si kriput keladi tadi pagi, foto pemuda pirang itu bersama si rubah orange pasangan kumpul kebo Kakaknya. Apa benar itu Naruto? tapi kalau benar kenapa dua orang ini bersikap seperti tidak saling kenal mengingat adegan di foto itu terlihat sangat akrab.

Apa jangan-jangan hanya sekedar mirip, atau seperti yang di sinetron-sinetron di mana sang peran utama selalu kehilangan keluargnya dan bertemu lagi waktu sudah besar. Cih, dari mana juga dirinya tahu ada sinetron macam itu? hanya karena pernah melihat sekilas saat ibunya menonton dirinya jadi ingat.

Tapi kalau benar seperti itu artinya Sasuke harus bersikap baik pada Kyuubi. Ah, nehi, dirinya tak akan melakukan itu, lagi pula belum jelas juga apa hubungan mereka.

"Hoamh~ " si pirang menguap dan lagi-lagi sukses menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Pemuda itu pasti mengantuk karena tidak tidur semalaman, sama seperti Sasuke. Yah, kemarin dirinya yang ingin sedikit –ingat sedikit –mencuri kesempatan makanya ia menunggu pemuda itu tidur, eh tapi ternyata si blonde itu malah gak tidur.

Hah, ternyata nasibnya belum beruntung semalam. Merasa matanya sendiri semakin mengantuk akibat melihat pemuda itu menguap, Sasuke yang tidak mau tidur pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, tapi begitu dirinya kembali ia telah mendapati seorang putri tidur di atas ranjangnya.

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kaos pemuda pirang disana sedikit tersibak naik yang membuat pusar sampai pinggulnya terlihat. Benar-benar mulus dan membuat siapa pun langsung berpikir kotor.

Pelan, dan sangat pelan si raven menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang. Dengan hati-hati ia manaikkan dirinya ke sana dan tidur tepat di samping Naruto. Dan, berubah lah peruntungan nasib Uchiha kesayangan kita kali ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di dadanya diikuti seraut muka yang menghadap sisi kiri pipinya, dan terakhir suara dengkuran halus yang benar-benar... engh!

Sasuke melebarkan senyum sambil menyesap air liurnya sendiri yang terasa ingin menetes. Oh, god! ini kah surga yang kau janjikan untuk seorang anak yang berbakti pada orang tuanya? Kalau iya Sasuke mau deh di jodohin ribuan kali asal Naruto yang jadi malaikat penjaga surganya.

Dengan slow mossion ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat mata hitam di sana dapat melihat wajah Naruto dengan lebih jelas. ini dia yang di namakan dream come true, benar-benar dream come true!

Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan tan itu bergerak dengan empunya masih menutup mata. Ia meraba punggung Sasuke sambil memperpendek jarak wajah keduanya. tentu sang Uchiha yang tak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan emas pun langsung menyambut bibir itu dengan senang hati, melumatnya dengan agak bringas hingga terdengar desahan dari Naruto.

Tak cukup sampai di sana, Sasuke yang memang suka berenang sambil minum air itu pun menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, mengelus pelan sesuatu di selangkangan pemuda itu sampai empunya mengerang pelan.

hah, ternyata ini maksudnya kenapa sang author tidak membuat Naruto tidur semalam, membuatnya mengantuk tingkat dewa hingga tak akan bangun meski di perkosa. Nampaknya Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada author berotak bejat di seberang sana. Khukhukhu... pikir Sasuke yang otaknya author yakin sedang di sewakan ke Patrick.

Desahan demi desahan yang keluar seiring kecapakan mulut keduanya membuat si raven makin panas. Ia meraih tangan Naruto yang ada di punggungnya dan menaruhnya di atas selangkangannya. Tak perlu di tuntun, pemuda yang entah sedang bermimpi apa itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memilin benda di balik celana tersebut dengan gemas.

"Uh... " erang Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya karena kerja tangan Naruto yang begitu membuatnya bergairah.

Oh Naruto, kau membuat Sasuke gila. Lihat saja wajah yang biasa stoic itu sekarang telah berubah jadi agak idiot dengan semburat merah-merah pink karena empunya terlalu terangsang. Dan matanya yang agak tertutup itu kini telah melihat bintang-bintang kemerlapan yang indah di mana si pirang menjadi bidadari yang menari-nari sambil mengenakan baju Cat Women plus cambuknya.

Sementara sang Uchiha sedang enak-enak berkhayal dengan sesuatu miliknya dimanja, sang pemanja sedang bermimpi indah di mana ada gadis berambut merah dan hitam kebiruan menggerayanginya dari depan dan belakang. Hah... emang dasar keduanya orang mesum.

"Mmh... Hinata-chan~ "

_**CRACK!**_

Tangan Sasuke langsung membeku, ia dengan geram mendeathglare Naruto yang sedang bergumam-gumam kecil tersebut. Kesal, marah, jengkel, terhina, dan patah hati sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk menendang si pirang dari ranjang, dan benar-benar di tendang sampai jatuh ke bawah ranjang.

_**BRUK!**_

Tubuh itu membentur lantai namun empunya tak juga bangun, masih mendengkur halus dengan tangannya yang bergerak-gerak meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara pemuda di atas ranjang sana hanya dapat membalik badan sambil menangisi kenistaan nasibnya. Poor Uchiha yang belum sempat melepas kenikmatannya~

**oOoOo**

sore yang indah akhirnya menyambut rumah dengan seribu satu masalah itu. siapa yang merasakan keindahan itu kau tanya? Sebenarnya tak semua yang merasa, ya hanya si pirang yang tengah asik duduk di pinggir kolam renang sana bersama seorang gadis berambut merah itu saja tentunya. Sedang dua orang berambut hitam-kebiruan –ingat dua orang –sedang menatap dengan aura membunuh dari jendela kamarnya masing-masing. Sasuke dari kamarnya di lantai dua, dan Hinata dari kamarnya di lantai bawah. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak indah untuk kedua insan yang surem-surem-monokrom itu.

ah, tinggalkan dua manusia malang di sana, perhatikan saja bagaimana Naruto yang sedang sangat menikmati indahnya mimpi menjadi nyata. Akhirnya, hidupnya yang nista berubah beruntung hari ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari pengganti kekasihmu itu." tanya Karin tiba-tiba merubah topik ringan yang semula mereka bicarakan.

"Maksudmu Hinata?" ujar Naruto memastikan obyek yang mereka bicarakan.

Gadis bersurai merah itu nampak mengangguk pelan, membuat Naruto memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut. Sebenarnya si pirang agak lupa perihal kekasihnya itu sejak ia pindah ke kamar Sasuke. Bukan karena dirinya berubah gay dan menyukai pemuda aneh itu, bukan sama sekali. Hanya saja dirinya terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sungguh-luar-biasa-indah itu di gerayangi sang Uchiha. Apa lagi ada Karin yang seolah mendekatinya dan menjadi kekasih keduanya.

Arrg! Apa yang dirinya pikirkan? Kenapa ia jadi sejahat itu pada Hinata yang sangat ia cintai? Karin kan pacar Sasuke, lagi pula kenapa dirinya jadi lebih khawatir pada keperjakaannya –yang sebenarnya sudah setengah tak perjaka –dari pada kekasihnya sendiri?

"Aku, mau ke dalam dulu ya... " pemuda itu memustuskan tak menanggapi. Ia mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolam di sana dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Meninggalkan Karin yang cengoh nista karena dicuekin. Ck, ck, ck... kasihan...

Naruto yang sama sekali tak menduga maksud gadis di sana ingin melakukan pendekatan pun langsung menghampiri Hinata, merubah mimik gadis yang sedang terbakar cemburu tersebut jadi berbunga-bunga cinta.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Hinata-chan~? " panggil Naruto pelan dengan sedikit ragu.

Entah kenapa dirinya jadi merasa bersalah, terlebih kalau mengingat mimpinya yang tadi siang di mana sang kekasih dan sang kekasih tuan rumah menggerayanginya bersamaan. Memanjanya depan belakang dan membuatnya mengerang nikmat sambil menyesap-nyesap area terlarang keduanya secara bergantian.

Uh... mimpi yang sangat indah dan membuat Naruto melayang hanya dengan mengingatnya. Bahkan tangannya sudah siap bergerak menjamah selangkangannya sendiri.

_**Ngeekk...**_

Dong Det! Dan Naruto yang sudah terangsang parah itu langsung berjengit saat pintu di depannya terbuka, menampilkan sang kekasih yang merubah wajah berserinya jadi cengoh dengan cepat.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun?"

_**Glek!**_

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu menegakkan kepalanya patah-patah. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, kenapa dirinya jadi seidiot itu sampai mau onani di depan pintu kamar Hinata?

"E-engh... aku ke kamar dulu ya..." hanya satu ucapan sedeng itu yang bisa otaknya proses, membuat Hinata yang sudah cengoh tambah cengoh.

Tak perduli kekasihnya bingung, si pirang pun lari ke tangga dan langsung menjeblak pintu kamarnya. Berdiri di baliknya sambil menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya dengan harapan otak kotornya rontok semua bak ayam goreng tepung yang di gigit seperti iklan di televisi.

"Tuhan!" teriaknya pilu bak menangisi seseorang yang meninggal dunia.

"Apa, yang kau –lakukan di sini?"

Suara siapa itu, kenapa asing di telinga Naruto? lagi, dengan gerakkan patah-patah si blonde mendongak. Ia menatap ke arah ranjang di mana suara itu berasal.

satu kedipan.

Dua sosok pemuda dengan rambut Hitam dan Orange-kemerahan nampak tumpang tindih di balik selimut.

Dua kedipan.

Walau selimut menutupi keduanya, siapa pun yang melihat pasti tahu dada mereka yang telanjang bukan merupakan satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang tak mengenakan pakaian.

Tiga kedipan.

Peluh menetes dari pelipis keduanya yang melewati mata yang nampak melotot itu membuat si pirang tahu dirinya salah kamar. Terlebih mengganggu ritual sakral sepasang suami-suami baru.

Dan, tak ada kedipan ke empat karena empunya mata telah membalik kepala. membuka pintu yang tadinya ia dobrak, lalu melewatinya. Berdiri di sana sambil membungkuk,

"Maaf... aku meng-ganggu..." lalu, menutupnya kembali dengan pelan kemudian berjalan ke kamar di sebelahnya dengan gaya prajurit salah langkah di mana tangan kiri bergerak bersamaan dengan kaki kirinya.

Kita cek pasangan di dalam kamar itu terlebih dahulu sebelum melihat apa yang akan si pirang hadapi di kamar satunya. Kyuubi yang sadar lebih cepat dari cengohnya langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke depan, kenpemuda di atasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mengerakkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk meninju Itachi lalu menendangkan kakinya ke pria berkeriput itu sampai terpelanting ke bawah ranjang.

"Kau bilang sudah mengunci pintunya..." desis sang Uke merdu hingga membuat bulu kuduk Itachi merinding.

_**DAK! BRUAK! BRUAK!**_

Saking menghayati tangisannya, Naruto tak mendengar suara bising itu. ia hanya mampu bersimpuh di balik pintu kamar Sasuke, membayangkan keadaan sekitar gelap-gulita dan hanya ada satu lampu sorot yang menerangi tubuhnya. Pasti, tidak salah lagi, hari ini adalah hari sialnya, dan besok pada saat dirinya harus mengawasi siswanya yang mengerjakan ujian matanya yang indah akan dihiasi bintitan segede kelereng.

Sebenarnya apa salah Naruto? kenapa baru untung sekali, langsung buntung ribuan kali setelahnya?

"Tuhan~"

"Dobe!"

Naruto menengok dengan malas, ia yang masih berlinang air mata itu bangkit dan berjalan ke ranjang tanpa peduli empunya kamar sedang menatapnya bingung. Cukup kemalangan yang ia hadapi, mending dirinya tidur saja. Setidaknya dalam mimpi ia masih bisa menikmati nikmat dunia yang Cuma dikit ini.

"Kau kenapa? " tanya Sasuke yang lalu mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap si pirang dengan satu alis terangkat.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan berusaha merubah mimik nistanya menjadi tegar.

"Bersyukurlah memiliki wajah tak sempurna Uchiha-san, karena seorang berwajah sempurna itu selalu diuji dengan kenistaan tingkat neraka oleh Tuhan." Ujar si pirang sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Mengutarakan hal barusan seperti nasehat mahal dari seorang yang berotak lurus.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tahu Naruto memiliki kelemahan, dan kelemahan itu ada pada tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari tiang bendera tujuh belas angustus. Seketika itu juga si raven melongos ke samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menahan muntah itu. sumpah, enek banget.

_**oOoOo**_

malam menjelang, dan tak ada yang berniat makan satu pun. Hinata dan Karin yang baru saja menyiapkan makan malam hanya diam menatap piring masing-masing seolah menerawang. Itachi dan Kyuubi tak kunjung keluar kamar karena sang Kurama malu bertemu si pirang yang mirip adiknya itu, sementara Itachi yang giginya rontok jelas tak akan bisa makan. Sedang, Naruto dan Sasuke juga tak ada tanda-tanda membuka pintu. Si pirang yang masih meratapi kenistaannya tetap bergelung di bawah selimut. Sasuke sendiri yang tak ada niat makan dan menatap manusia-manusia beracun di bawah sana tanpa adanya penawar –yaitu Naruto –lebih memilih memainkan gitarnya.

Hah~ rumah benar-benar terasa kelam dan sepi, apa lagi dawai Sasuke yang menyenandungkan nada melo itu sangat mendukung. Kalau mau memberi judul, Rumah Galau lah yang paling tepat saat ini.

"Uchiha-san, apa kau tidak bisa memainkan yang bagus sedikit untuk menghibur teman sekamarmu yang sedang gundah ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyibak selimutnya.

Pemuda yang sedang duduk di ranjang dengan rambut berantakan itu benar-benar tidak ingin makin terjerumus ke dalam lubang kenistaan dengan mendengar lagu-lagu melo. Oke, emang benar dirinya sembunyi di bawah selimut itu berjam-jam, tapi itu semua kan Cuma karena dirinya tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapa pun yang bisa meningkatkan kesialannya hari ini.

Mendengar permintaan yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya jadi pahlawan kemalaman, Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia berdehem beberapa kali sebelum mulai memetik lagi gitarnya.

Here we are all alone in this room, oh~  
>And boy I know where to start and what we're gonna do, yeah~<br>I'll take my time we'll be all night Boy  
>So get ready babe I got plans for me and you...<p>

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Aku tidak mau lagu yang seperti itu... err... " ujar Naruto dengan tampang jijik sambil menggidikkan badannya.

Si pirang tahu itu lagu apa, dan dirinya juga tahu bagaimana video clipnya yang terbilang sexi dengan tiga cowok menari sedikit erotis sambil bertelanjang dada di atas podium itu. makanya ia langsung bergidik ngeri saat ingat. Benar-benar tidak bagus untuk kejiwaan seorang cowok yang selalu di kelilingi gay-gay sesat yang menggoda iman seperti dirinya.

Si raven hanya mendengus sebelum kembali memasang kunci gitar dengan jari-jarinya, lalu ia berdehem lagi untuk mengambil suara.

Minna gau rya mu kan peki na special gentleman

Dare yori mo kitto shiawa seto

Sekai no dokoni mo

"Aku tidak suka boyband!" potong Naruto lagi sambil mendengus sebal.

Apa-apaan si pirang ini sebenarnya, dari tadi memotong lagunya terus. Lagi pula kalau tidak suka bagaiamana juga dia tahu kalau itu yang menyanyikan memang boyband?

"Kau tahu Agnes Monika tidak?" tambahnya tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegeramannya.

"Agnes siapa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan nama entah penyanyi mana yang belum pernah ia dengar itu.

Naruto mendengus lalu menyibak selimutnya, ia berdiri di atas ranjang sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sedikit aneh.

"Agnes Monika! Yang lagunya begini. Ehem... ehem.. hem, hem!" ia berdehem-dehem dengan berlebihannya beberapa kali, membuat Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ho, ho-oho, oho... ho, oho-ho-oho..." tambah Naruto beruba nada-nada nyanyian tak jelas sambil melompat-lompat kecil dengan satu kaki kirinya.

What the hell? Pipi Sasuke terasa berkedut melihat tingkah pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu. sebenarnya seberapa besar sih kotak kepedean Naruto itu, sampai berani ngedance gaje di depan orang lain. di atas ranjang pula.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kedutan di pipi si raven hilang saat mata kelamnya menangkap kaos yang ikut menyibak di sana. Menampilkan pusar indah yang membuatnya teringat kejadian siang hari tadi. Naruto sendiri yang melihat sang Uchiha melongokkan kepalanya dan yakin pemuda itu mengintip langsung menghentikan gerakannya, namun apes kakinya terbelit selimut, membuatnya oleng dan lagi-lagi harus menubruk pemuda itu.

Oh, nasib nistanya yang sempat terlupakan kembali, ikuti saja arus angin yang membawanya ini dan lihat seberapa nista hal yang menimpanya nanti. Naruto yang jatuh dengan berkhayal gerakkannya berubah slow mossion itu hanya pasrah, lelah menangisi nasibnya yang tak kunjung berubah.

_**BRUK!**_

Great! Apa lagi sekarang? cih! Jangan tanyakan, si pirang yakin dirinya sedang berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dengan bibir yang menempel lagi. emang dasar authornya gak kreatif.

Setelah bergumam tak jelas dalam hati, Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap malas wajah Sasuke yang berubah idiot itu. benar-benar sesuai perkiraan.

"Apa? Mau bilang aku sengaja lagi!?" tanya –err... bentak Naruto sambil mendeatglare si raven di sana.

Sasuke yang jadi sasaran kemarahan tak jelas Naruto hanya mendecih. Ia keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu, gak tahan mau nari gaje meniru si pirang tadi.

**oOoOo**

selepas menyadari hidupnya memang akan nista di mana pun ia berada, si pirang memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Mencari sekedar sisa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang dangdutan. Dan, ternyata nasibnya tak senista itu kok, buktinya ada banyak makanan di meja makan. Benar-benar beruntung, tak tahu kalau keberuntungannya itu terbuat dari kenistaannya sendiri. Hah... hidup memang seimbang...

Dengan tak sabarnya si pirang pun mengambil nasi, ayam kecap, tumis dan sendok tentunya. Beneran deh, Naruto itu laapaarrr banget! Tapi sayang Author berkata lain, saat tangan itu hendak menyendok, seseorang yang juga ikut terbangun gara-gara mendengar suara kelontengan di dapur menghampiri Naruto, membuatnya yang baru makan beberapa suap langsung berhenti.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya seseorang yang berada berdiri di ambang pintu sana sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Karin-chan... hehehe... kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto agak gak ikhlas.

"Sudah, " jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan mengambil duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang saat ini lebih perduli pada perutnya pun hendak menyuapkan lagi sendok ke mulutnya, tapi nampaknya Karin yang masih bersemangat untuk pendekatan itu tidak begitu pengertian sampai membuat si pirang gagal melahap nasi tersebut karena dirinya mulai berucap lagi.

"Tentang yang tadi siang, apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Tadi siang? Tentang pengganti itu ya? He, dirinya jadi ingat hal lain. ya, Benar, hal yang Naruto sama sekali lupa kalau tadi siang hendak memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Hah... sejak kapan dirinya berubah seegois itu? ini semua gara-gara dirinya terlalu banyak di kelilingi manusia nista.

"Pasti banyak orang yang menyukaimu, tak sulit untuk mencari calon istri yang lebih baik dari Hinata bukan?" lanjut Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meraba paha Naruto, membuat si blonde yang dari tadi siang terangsang itu langsung turn on.

"Termasuk, aku..." tambahnya berupa bisikan pelan tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto pun menengokkan kepalanya, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan sekaligus dapat melihat jelas wajah Karin yang mulus. Dengan dorongan keberanian karena sang gadis terus mengelus pahanya, Naruto pun memajukan wajahnya perlahan, mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. si pirang sudah dapat merasakan nafas segar gadis itu, dan bisa merasakan bibirnya membelai lembut bibir karin namun sebuah si luet di belakang gadis berambut merah itu membuatnya berjengit seketika.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?" gumamnya dengan wajah pucat membuat Karin langsung memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

Hinata yang berdiri di ambang itu dengan langkah ragu mendekat. Ini sudah keterlaluan, ia pikir kekasihnya dapat menahan diri walau ada seorang gadis yang menggodanya tapi apa yang ia lihat barusan membuatnya sadar kalau Naruto begitu mudah menghianatinya.

"Na-Naruto-k-kun..." ujarnya bergetar sambil menatap kekasihnya dengan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk.

Kontan Naruto langsung berdiri, ia menatap gadis yang telah berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan gusar yang terlihat jelas. kali ini dirinya benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Ia tak akan heran kalau kekasihnya akan menamparnya atau menyiramnya dengan kuah sup.

"Hinata-chan, biar aku jelaskan... aku mohon," ucapnya sambil memegang kedua tangan gadis itu.

Sejenak Hinata hanya diam sambil melirik Karin yang nampak mendengus, tapi gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto. Hinata mengerti sekarang, semua bukan salah kekasihnya. Dirinya lah yang terlalu pasif selama ini, apa lagi seolah membiarkan saja waktu wanita lain mendekati Naruto. tapi, dirinya mulai sekarang akan bertekat, ia akan menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik, tak akan membiarkan siapa pun mendekatinya. Karena Hinata yakin, Naruto mencintainya, ia hanya sedang tergoda saat ini.

"A-Aku, Ta-tahu... mu-mulai se-sekarang, tak a-akan aku biarkan, si-siapa pun mende-dekati Naruto!" seru Hinata dengan suara yang memang naik beberapa oktaf.

Ia menatap Karin tajam sambil membalas genggaman tangan tan itu. berusaha menunjukkan keyakinannya sekaligus memberitahu pada gadis di depannya bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya, miliknya yang paling berharga.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya yang baru saja membentak orang itu, Karin yang mendapat pernyataan yang seolah menantang barusan hanya menyeringai. ia ikut berdiri untuk menggelayut mesra di lengan Naruto yang masih bertautan tangan dengan Hinata itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku buat Naruto yang mendekatiku." Balas Karin percaya diri sambil melempar senyum pada si blonde yang hanya bisa cengoh.

_**Tap Tap Tap Tap**_

Langkah kaki yang mendekat perlahan itu membuat ketiganya menengok. Mereka dengan serempak melihat ke asal suara. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang merupakan seseorang di sana itu terus berjalan lurus dan berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. mengambil posisi di antara Karin dan Hinata yang tengah berinteraksi tangan dengan si pirang.

Dan, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun si raven menjulurkan tangannya, meraih dagu tan itu untuk memperdekat wajah itu dengan wajahnya. Tak ada penghalang, tak ada yang mampu menghentikan, sang Uchiha dengan pelan tapi pasti menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Hoho... gak teraasa satu bulan ya? Hahai, maafkan author yang lagi di landa rasa malas ini... tapi bukan juga maksud lama-lama, emang lagi sibuk cari inspirasi buat bikin fic baru di fandom DC... terimakasuih semua yang udah review... udah di baca semua kok... maaf lagi-lagi gak bales... #sujud di kaki readersatu-satu.

Thanks, bye...

By: 31 Sherry's


End file.
